The Perils of Being a Stark
by Ambur
Summary: Darcy Lewis doesn't know what's worse, fiinding out that she's a Stark or being friends with the God of Thunder. Both situations are proving to be hazzardous to her health, especially since both situations get the attention of everyone's favorite God of Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

The Perils of being a Stark

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Notes: This story will consist of different ratings, T to NC-17. I will always post at the beginning of the chapter the ratings and or warnings. I write for fun and I don't have a beta, so excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes you might see. Reviews always welcome._

Chapter One

She was running. Clint had told her too. He had said that they both would be coming for her and she had better run, so she did. Being a billionaire's daughter sometimes was an occupational hazard, especially if you were the Iron Man's daughter. A heavy sob forced itself from her burning lungs as she ran. Life had been so much simpler when her last name had been Lewis, before her biological father had found out about her and decided that he wanted her in his life. Now her last name was Stark, he had insisted, and she was paying the price for it.

Of course, she couldn't really blame her Tony…err…her dad. Being a friend to the God of Thunder was also an occupational hazard it would seem. Even if her name was still Lewis, she would still be running because of Thor…because Thor's younger brother hated him. SHEILD had hidden Jane. That's what Fury had told her and Darcy was glad. When she had heard that Loki had come to earth and had taken Erik, her first thought had been of Jane. What if Loki tried to hurt Jane or worse…kill her?

But SHEILD had the foresight to hide Jane, but unfortunately for Darcy, Loki believed she would be just as good a target to hurt Thor. Clint had also told her that Loki was interested in Darcy's computer abilities and of course he found her genius, billionaire father of interest as well. She was glad that Clint had warned her however he was also now chasing her along with the God of Mischief. Clint had managed to fight off Loki's mind control for a few moments after Darcy had hit him with a fire extinguisher…she could see the clouded blue trying to form back over Clint's natural blue as his entire body was rigid. He fought and strained against Loki's hold. "Run!" he had said, "I can't fight this for long and I'll come for you, we both will. Go now Darcy…run!"

Darcy's hands flinted over him and his head wound as she cried, desperately trying to figure out how she could help him…to not leave him. Clint grabbed her hard, his finger digging into her skin and shook her, "Go now damnit!" he roared at her just as his eyes clouded back over. She barely got away from him as he grabbed for her, this time to restrain her. She was currently on the 15th floor of one of the many buildings that her father owned. She was also trying to get the bottom floor and out of the building before any of the other tenants was injured by the Hawk or Loki. This building was lacking in both Jarvis and her father, so she was completely on her own for the moment.

As Darcy moved through the darkened stairwell and yes, she realized how cliché' this was, she wondered if Thor was coming to help. She wondered if he even knew what was going on, would he even be able to get back to earth after the destruction of whatever bridge Jane and Erik were talking about the day that Thor had disappeared all those months ago. She shook her head, she couldn't think about Thor now, she had to think about all of the other people currently in the building who were in danger just because she was there in the building with them.

Darcy didn't like this. It was too quiet and she had made it down 15 flights of steps unhindered. This was too easy. Was Clint messing with her? No, he wasn't messing with her. He was too taciturn for that. It was Loki, he was messing with her. She knew she was an easy target for a demi god. She clutched her taser in her hand so tightly her hand ached. When she reached the door that would take her out into the back alley, she paused and took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and raised her taser…after all she had put Thor down, surely she could knock out his younger, smaller brother.

She slowly pushed the door opened and peered outside. She couldn't stop the slight trembling of her hand as she stepped out into the alley. It was already dark out. She let go of the door and jumped as it closed. She whirled around; finger on the trigger, but no one was there. She peered up towards the top of the building. Clint could be anywhere and she would never know he was there. She started to move towards the street where thankfully many people were out and about. It was New York and the city was alive tonight. She started to feel more at ease, like she just might make it back home tonight where she could call Coulson and he would have at least 30 guards around her moving her to a safe house that even her dad couldn't locate in a matter of minutes.

But fate had other plans for Ms. Darcy Stark…she barely had time to register or to even cry out when a hand came around her closing over her mouth and an arm came across her body, forcing her arms down to her side and the taser from her hand. She wiggled against the body as she was lifted off her feet. She tried to use some of the self defense moves that Clint had taught her thinking how foolish it would be to use these moves on the man who had trained her. However as she struggled, she realized that the arm around her was inhumanly strong. She could also tell that she was being held quite a ways from the ground; whoever held her was much stronger and taller than Clint. It was then that she saw Clint step from the shadows, his expression cold as he stared at the person who held her.

"Do you want me to take her sir?" Clint asked

She heard a soft chuckle in her ear, his warm breath almost caressing her face. "No. I have more pressing matters for you to attend too. I am quite sure that I will be able to keep our little guest entertained while you are away."

Darcy stared at Clint, tears brimming her eyes and sliding down her cheeks over Loki's hand. Her eyes pleaded at Clint, who paused a moment to look at her before turning away and disappearing back up into the night sky.

"Do not cry little mortal, I can assure you that you are quite safe for the moment."

Darcy tried to ignore the foreboding of his words…safe for the moment…but she did not have long before she heard his soft words whispered against her ear and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Slowly her eyes closed completely and her head rolled back against his chest as she was rendered unconscious. Loki shifted her body so that she was now in his arms, one arm under her knees, and the other arm under her shoulders. He looked down at the slight sleeping girl in his arms. A slow smirk formed across his features. _Oh yes, this was going to be fun indeed._ He mused to himself as he and the girl both vanished into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perils of Being a Stark

Chapter Two

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This chapter is going to explore yet another reason why it can perilous to be a Stark. This chapter doesn't have as much action as the first, but it needed to happen for the plot to develop. Hope it's not too slow of a read.

Chapter 2

He stood silently in the dark watching the girl in her restless slumber. She was dreaming and from the sounds of her soft cries it was not a pleasant dream. Loki had been watching her for the last hour as she had tossed, turned, and cried out in her sleep. Her mind desperately sought to wake her from whatever it was that was causing the distress…even anguish the girl seemed to be in.

Loki moved away from the wall and approached her as his curiosity was getting the better of him. He sat down beside her on the mattress. He watched the different emotions play across her face in her slumber, her brow furrowed as he saw fear, pain, sadness, even terror move across her features.

"Liar…" she mumbled softly and he was startled momentarily thinking that she had awoken and had spoke to him. A few tears leaked out of the corner of her eye. Loki reached out and gently wiped one away with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and flicking his tongue out to taste the salt of the moisture.

"What are you dreaming about Miss. Stark? The monster under your bed?" He leaned over the girl, his face inches from her neck and hair. He breathed in deeply noticing the barest hint of jasmine. He laughed softly, brushing her hair gently from her face. "I am afraid the monster in not under the bed pet, he is in the bed with you watching you sleep."

Loki couldn't resist any longer or rather his arrogance couldn't. He needed to know if he was the cause of her nightmare and he took a fiendish delight in the thought of it. He laid the palm of his hand over her forehead and began whispering ancient words magic in her ear. Slowly his eyes clouded over with visions of a past that did not belong to him. The girl's emotions were in such a state of uproar that he had to focus his mind intently to make sense of the various scenes that played across the girl's mind. Loki scowled and pushed out a breath of impatience when it looked as if nothing of any consequence was going to be shown to him. Darcy still thrashed beside him. He decided that if he wanted to see anything of use to him in her mind, he must calm the emotions that were at war within her subconscious. Another scowl crossed over his features at the thought of helping her. He took pleasure in her torment and now he had to ease it! A sigh escaped his lips. Gingerly, he touched the girl's temples. Had she been awake, she would have felt a very warm and serene sensation move across and through her body.

Darcy instantly began to calm. She stopped moving and sighed pressing herself deeply into the bed. Her breathing slowed and she turned to her side, resting her palm against her chin in her sleep. She was finally at peace in her slumber. Loki moved his hand back to her forehead, speaking softly once again into her ear. The pictures in the girl's mind began to take on a semblance of coherency. He smirked to himself, expecting to find himself staring in her nightmares. However he was not quite prepared for what he saw.

_**Darcy awoke to a stinging sensation across her cheek. She blinked her eyes several times trying to focus on where she was. It was dark in the room, there was only a small overhead light above the cot she was laying on. She felt another sharp sting to her cheek and gasped when she saw the heavily tattooed man beside her. Ivan Vanko smiled at Darcy. "I am sorry to wake you in such a way but you sleep too deeply." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious._

"_Why am I here?" Darcy asked softly_

"_As favor to Mr. Hammer. He and your father are very old friends. He wants to give his old friend something very special…a gift of sorts. Mr. Hammer feels it will have more…sentimental value to the man of iron if his one and only child is involved. He wants to make it, how you say in this country…a family affair?" Darcy did not miss the underlying threat from the man's words._

_Darcy attempted to sit up, but was shoved back down by Ivan. "I like you better here." He said, his eyes travelling over her body. Darcy swallowed the bile that was threatening to choke her. Ivan smiled at her again. "You know it is fate I think. Mr. Hammer and your father such old, dear friends, and my father and your father's father were such old, dear friends"_

"_Liar…" Darcy accused softly. She swallowed hard at the furious look that came over the Russian's face._

"Liar…" he repeated with unveiled disgust and loathing before his features softened, but the smug smirk did not disappear. _"You're father is from a family of thieves and butchers. You have no idea, little girl of the lives the Stark family has destroyed." _ The Russian leered at Darcy as he spoke, brushing his hand across her cheek. The girl flinched, visibly repulsed. The man's hand stroked her cheek and then slowly brushed down the skin of her neck to her collarbone. Darcy choked back another sob. Ivan grinned as he gently stroked the skin of her collarbone. _"You are a very pretty little thing. What do you think Papa Tony would say to me getting more acquainted with his little girl, hmm?" _

Loki jerked out of Darcy's mind with such force that she cried out. Loki stood and moved away from her as if he had been burned. His stomach churned as a wave of nausea washed over him. He was not expecting to witness anything of that nature. This was the most vile, disgusting thing he could imagine. Loki was many things, but to molest a woman against her will…to threaten, to take pleasure in insinuating such a thing was beyond him.

Loki had yelled at and even manhandled women in the past when it suited his purpose but his intention had only ever been to frighten into compliance. To be purposely violent towards a woman who would be defenseless against such as assault made him sick. It was an act of cowardice that was unforgivable. His fists clenched as he tried to control the white hot rage that was burning his insides. His thoughts carried him back in time to the attack against his own mother by the King of the frost giants. The pathetic creature had dared to strike Loki's beloved mother, a small, defenseless woman who lashed out in a feeble attempt to protect the husband she loved so dearly. Her attack had been one of desperation and tremendous courage. Laufey had struck out against her as if she were a seasoned warrior in the heat of battle.

Loki's intention had been to kill Laufey all along, but upon seeing his mother on the floor, the ugly bruise already forming on her right cheek almost covering the entire side of her gentle face completely was more than he could endure. The talons of hatred imbedded themselves into the Prince's heart and Laufey was shown no mercy. It was only because Thor had chosen that particular moment to appear that Laufey was left in peace to die. The frost giant's death was not painless, nor was it quick. He lay in Odin's chambers slowly dying from the wounds Loki had inflicted. It had taken the vile creature over an hour to finally gasp out his last breath.

Loki stared hard at the sleeping girl who was once again caught up in her nightmares. His scheming mind was turning its wheels. His plan of attack on this girl had been compromised. He certainly was not going to use her nightmares to manipulate her now… even he was not that cruel. He growled in frustration. His curiosity had ruined him again. Had he not entered her mind, he never would have known nor would he now have the desire to protect her mind from any further trauma.

He walked swiftly back over to Darcy and touched her mind again. Within seconds she was still and peaceful once more. "Damn." He muttered softly. What would his plan of attack be for her now? If his plans for world domination were to succeed, he had to have her obedience and compliance. Could he still use fear without causing irreparable damage to her psyche? It was good to have a healthy dose of fear when appropriate was it not? The more he thought on it the more annoyed he became at Darcy. This girl was nothing more than a weak, pathetic human…a being so very far beneath him he found himself becoming disgusted with his concern over her feeble mind.

Teaching her to fear him would also teach her to respect him. And she must learn to respect him. He would soon be her King. However he knew he must tread on a very delicate line. He would just need to find the balance, but what could he balance it with?

An elegant eyebrow rose as the corner of his lip quirked. It would seem the fates weren't completely against him. There would indeed be a new game, one that had the potential to be much more pleasant and certainly more gratifying. His grin widened to devilish proportions. Seduction…that was the name of the game now and one that Loki was highly skilled at. He was quite confident in his abilities and he intended to give Miss. Stark as much pleasure as he intended to take.


	3. Chapter 3

The Perils of being a Stark- Chapter 3

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Okay peeps…let me warn you, Loki is just really going to be a bastard covered bastard with a creamy bastard filling for the next chapter or so. I know that I put this story under romance and humor…I swear it is going to get there. It's just I want Loki to have to work for it…he's going to have a lot to make up for. I like a man to have to work for it, it's good for him. Just be patient with me and trust me. The sarcastic, funny Darcy we all love will be here soon and Loki will adore her…it's just going to be a bit dark for awhile.

Chapter 3

The black widow and the Captain ducked as the table came crashing towards them. Glass exploded all around them as a computer was thrown into one of the glass doors. Agent Coulson moved forward slowly, his hands up, palms out and speaking in his annoyingly always calm and rational voice, "Mr. Stark. Please try to calm down. We're trying to help you, but we can't if you continue to hurl large objects at our heads."

Tony Stark whipped his head around and scowled at Coulson. Tony stalked towards him, anger and frustration clearly etched on his features. His body was rigid, his fists clenched and muscles flexed as if ready to strike. Agent Coulson remained impassive as Tony stopped mere inches from him and stared him down. "Why the hell wasn't my daughter moved with the physicist? You could have told me what was going on sooner than you did and I would have sent her away myself." Tony's voice was dangerously low…almost menacing. He had almost lost his daughter once to a psycho that was irrational and consumed by jealousy, rage, and vengeance.

"Look Mr. Stark," Steve began as he slowly stood brushing the shards of glass from his uniform. He reached out his hand and grasped Natasha's arm pulling her to her feet. "The chances of us finding her are very good. It's not like Loki has been keeping a low profile and Barton really hasn't either." Steve moved towards Tony and grasped his forearm, "We will get her back."

Natasha looked thoughtful before she spoke "Why would he take her? I mean she's not a scientist. I know she has incredible computer hacking skills, but why would he need that? She can't help with the tesseract so…"

"He took her because of me." The surprisingly soft voice of the god of thunder interrupted as he walked into the room. "He couldn't get to Jane, so he took Darcy." Thor turned his eyes to the ground as if he were ashamed. "He threatened to come here he said he would come for Jane. I never thought for one moment that he would take Darcy." Thor raised his head, his eyes pleading as he looked at Stark "You must believe me when I say that I never thought…"

Tony held up his hand to silence Thor and walked out of the room. Thor felt slight pressure on his forearm and looked down to see a small hand resting there. "It's not your fault." Natasha said softly.

Director Fury had walked the bowels of the ship for the last hour, knowing he would eventually find the man of iron and he was not disappointed. Nick walked into one of the ships many engine rooms. He sat down on a bench across from Stark. "Look Tony…"

"Don't Nick…just don't." Stark continued to stare at the floor. They sat in silence for several more moments before Tony finally spoke. "You know when I saw Point Break up there, I wanted to snap his neck. I wanted to blame him for this, but this is my fault. I should've left it alone; you know when I found out about her. Susan never told me…I had no idea. I should've just sent a nice big check and left it at that. Darcy's been in danger ever since the world found out what her last name was."

Nick shook his head "Loki didn't take her because of you. Hell, he didn't even take her because of Thor; he took her because he is an evil bastard who has his own agenda. The problem lies within Loki, not you and not Thor."

Tony finally looked up and made eye contact with Nick. Nick was shocked to see how exhausted Stark looked. He looked so very tired and broken. Tony's voice wavered as he spoke again "She's been through this before Nick. She's…" Nick held up his hand, "Stark, I know, don't do this to yourself."

"She was 14 years old when Ivan took her. Her mother had died the year before. I was so angry that Susan didn't tell me. I just… I swooped in and took Darcy away from the only other family she had ever known besides her mom. It's not like I really wanted a kid…I mean I can't even take care of myself without Pepper. I just wanted to punish Susan. I fought for my parental rights out of spite…not love." Tony looked at Nick, his eyes wide and full of unshed tears. "Out of spite…what kind of bastard does that make me? I wanted her because I created her…she was _my kid_ and I don't let anyone take my stuff after all." The sarcasm and self disgust in his voice was obvious.

"Do you love her?" Nick asked sharply.

Tony looked at him with a startled expression. "Of course I love her! I would give my life for her…she's all I have besides Pepper. They are my girls…my family."

Nick nodded and stood up "Alright then, stop wallowing in self pity and get your ass back up stairs and into that lab with Banner. Let's get back to work. Let's go get your daughter back and put an end to Loki's madness." He held his hand out to Tony. Tony took it and Nick pulled his to his feet. Tony grasped Nick's forearm with his other hand and squeezed. No more words were spoken between the two men, Nick knew that Tony needed to speak his mind and have someone listen without judgment and he knew how much Tony appreciated him for it.

Darcy woke slowly her eyelids fluttering, straining to focus on her surroundings. Where ever she was it was cold and dark. She shivered, her skin crawling from the fear and uncertainty she felt. She clutched the blanket that lay around her in her small fists. She moved to set up but was instantly nauseated by the spinning of her head. She felt as if she had been drugged, but she didn't remember feeling anything prick her when she had been grabbed…she gasped in the darkness as the memory of the past 32 hours came crashing in on her. _I was taken…Clint was there and he said they were going to take me…_

She strained her eyes in the darkened room trying to form an idea of where she was and how she could get out. She could see a little sliver of light in the far corner and knew that it was coming from underneath a door. She moved very carefully, mindful of how dizzy she was and sat up. She pushed the blanket away from her and swung her legs over the bed. She attempted to stand, but her body felt as if she was trying to move through mud. She fell onto the floor, her head reeling. She groped in the darkness for the corner of the bed to pull her up.

She actually made it half way to the door before she stumbled and fell to the floor once more. She could hear voices coming from the other room, but they were muffled, as if they were underwater. She tried desperately to find her equilibrium but failed miserably when she slid back onto the floor after another attempt at standing. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her breathing became shallow and forced. She knew he was there.

"I see you are awake." Loki said softly. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her from the darkest part of the room. _Has he been watching me? Has he been in here with me the whole time?_ Darcy began to instinctively try to crawl away from him. She squeaked in surprise when he scooped her up and carried her easily back over to the bed and placed her down gently. He seemed to have no difficulty finding his way in the dark.

"It is probably best if you do not try to move just yet. You have been unconscious for over 24 hours now. I am sure it will take time to gather your wits."

Darcy scooted as far away from him as she could when she felt his weight dip the bed. "Oh come now Miss. Stark. I had hoped we might become friends. Haven't I been an amiable host?"

Even in the dark she knew he was smirking at her. She could feel it. "How would I know what kind of host you've been? You knocked me out remember? And what kind of a host has to kidnap his guests?"

"Touché' pet." He said laughing softly. Darcy cringed inwardly when he called her pet. She could hear the insinuation in his voice. She trembled suddenly. "Are you cold pet?" He asked with mock concern placing another blanket over her body that he conjured out of thin air.

"Are you going to keep me in the dark?" She snapped wishing that he would just go ahead and do whatever it was he was going to do. She didn't think she could bare to be toyed with…not again. Her eyes filled with tears and she forced them away, breathing in deeply. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't be the perfect little victim again.

She squeezed her eyes shut when the lights suddenly came on causing a pain to shoot through her eyes and head momentarily as she adjusted. Darcy blinked several times before Loki's face actually came into focus. This was the first time she had ever actually laid eyes on him. She tried to mask the shock on her face at seeing him. She did not expect him to be so handsome…even more so than Thor, but in a different way.

She caught the very sight quirk of his lip letting her know he had indeed noticed her reaction. Thankfully he was generous enough to not call her out on it.

"Why am I here?" She asked still blinking her eyes and shaking her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. She was still having difficulty staying focused on the super alien god beside her.

"Ah I see you are all business. Straight to the point you are, niceties not necessary." He paused and regarded her a moment. "I should think it would be obvious to you. I have need of your services."

Darcy couldn't help the half incredulous half hysterical bark of laughter that forced itself from her chest. She recovered quickly "You can't possibly think I could help you with the tesseract. You should probably due your homework on your kidnap victims buddy…I'm not a scientist. I didn't get that particular gene from pops." Her eyes narrowed slightly "And even if I did, I still sure as hell wouldn't assist you in your psychotic little plan."

Loki smiled at her…it was a very creepy smile…it never made it to his eyes. "Tread carefully pet. I mean to rule you and it would not suit you well to anger me. I can be merciful, but I can also be quite cruel and you would do well to remember."

"Oh I know all about your mercy!" She spat out at him. "I was there when you sent the giant metal death thingie to wipe out an entire town of innocent people just because you got a bee up your ass about your big brother."

Darcy yelped when Loki's hand shot out and gripped her neck. He applied no pressure instead caressing it as a lover would. There was so much danger in this intimacy. It made Darcy's flesh crawl and her blood run cold. "This will be your last warning little girl. Speak out of turn again and you will come to know my cruelty. Do you understand?"

Darcy nodded her head quickly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She flinched when Loki wiped it away with his index finger. "Now as I said, I have use for your particular set of skills Miss. Stark and you will help me or the consequences will be most dire." Loki's voice was a seductive purr. She felt as if every word from his mouth was caressing her skin against her will. Darcy suddenly couldn't stand being this close to him. She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. She was surprised that he allowed it. She began to pace slightly in frustration.

"How could I possibly help you? I already told you that I am not a scientist."

"Oh but I do have a job for you pet."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that!" She snapped his earlier threat momentarily forgotten. Loki was clearly amused by her defiant behavior. He laughed softly which prompted Darcy to cross her arms over her chest. "I won't help you. I don't care what you do… I won't help you destroy the lives of everyone on this planet." Even as she spoke she could feel her fear rising at his reaction, but she knew she was dead anyways and she could die with her conscious clear knowing she didn't help this madman.

Loki's smile fell slightly. He stood up and took a step towards her. Darcy swallowed hard finding herself intimidated by his height. She was surprised to see that although he was of a smaller frame than Thor, Loki was by no means a small man. He was muscular, his arms and hands were very large. His 6'3 frame towered over her, dwarfing her much smaller frame. It took every ounce of courage and nerve within her to not take a step back when he took yet another step towards her.

Loki's smile was wide again, taking one final step to stand directly in front of her.

"You know pet, I can always make you." His voice caused her to shiver slightly and eyes twinkled when he saw that shiver. _Oh yes my dear girl, let the games begin._ He mused to himself.

"I said don't call me that…" She hissed through gritted teeth. "And as for making me, you and your giant glow stick can suck it"

He tilted his head to look at her. He wondered if the girl spouted off such nonsense frequently, or was it only when she was frightened or angry. He found it quite amusing and almost endearing…almost…in the tiniest, smallest recesses of his brain. "I am very soon to be your King little girl, I can refer to you however I please. It would be wise of you to accept this." His expression changed and once again his smile no longer reached his eyes and his voice dropped even lower "This is the second time that I have had to remind you to have a care how you speak to me. And do not be so foolish as to believe that the mind gem is the only way I have of securing your corporation. You are not in a situation to be that naive."

Darcy's eyes clouded over a moment as if she was lost thought. Her expression hardened and became cold. Loki watched the emotions cross her face with great interest. The fear was gone only to be replaced by something more…determined. Her eyes refocused and she looked back up at him, her eyes cold and hard. "You're not the first person to have kidnapped me and threaten me. I survived him, I'll survive you. You want to hurt me? Kill me?" She actually laughed at him. "Go ahead, but you won't destroy who I am. I won't help you to hurt the people I love just because you are angry and jealous and childish and self pitying and whatever else you are!" She snapped, her small fists clenching as she spoke.

The only thing that stayed Loki's hand was his interest in where her mind was at that moment. As she had been speaking to him, she no longer was looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind him. Loki assumed it was no longer him who she was actually speaking too, that she was now remembering and speaking to someone else.

"What was his name?" he asked startling Darcy. She came back to herself and the fear returned to her eyes. She must have realized how she had just spoken to him. Her eyes grew wide as if she were waiting for him to strike. She took a step back from him and looked away.

"What was his name child? The man who took you before?" Loki asked again and Darcy was once again startled, this time by how gentle and sincere his voice sounded.

"H-his name was Ivan Vanko. He was a physicist from Russia." She said barely above a whisper.

"Was?" Loki pressed.

She made eye contact with him then. "Yes…he is deceased. Ton…my dad killed him."

"Why did he take you?" Loki moved away from her giving her the illusion that she had momentary control of the situation. He sat down on the bed looking up at her wondering why he cared at that moment for her comfort. Choking down the disgusting emotion, he pressed her again. "Why did he take you Miss. Stark?"

She shrugged slightly, "Because he wanted to hurt Ton…"She huffed in annoyance at herself for her slip of the tongue. She still was not used to calling Tony her father, even though she had been with him for 6 years. She glanced at Loki, hoping he didn't notice her slip and was even more annoyed when she caught his smug smirk. She sighed and continued talking. "He wanted to hurt my father. He blamed my father for his own father's death."

"How old were you when this happened to you?" Loki asked, his curiosity getting the best of him once again.

"Why are you asking me the questions? What purpose could it serve you?" Her voice was almost pleading. She did not want to talk about this. She felt vulnerable enough and believed one wrong word and she would shatter into a million pieces, never to be put back together again. Loki seemed to sense her discomfort and although she could not imagine why, he did not press her any further.

"Come child. Let me show you where you will be working." He said standing and taking her arm leading her towards the door and out into the warehouse where he had set up shop. Darcy paused and gasped when she saw Erik who seemed completely engrossed in his work and actually looked as if he were happy. Darcy glanced at Loki who was once again studying her face.

"You would like to speak to your friend I suppose? Perhaps later, when you have proven yourself to me and earn the privilege."

Loki pulled her towards a huge work station that had several computers set up. Darcy smiled when she saw Clint walking towards them, but her smile faltered when she saw his eyes. She remembered then that his mind was not his own. Clint stopped in front of Loki and was about to speak when he noticed Darcy. Clint's eyes showed no recognition. His eyes were cold and distant. Clint didn't even acknowledge that Darcy was there as he began speaking to Loki. "I need those cameras up. If you want those targets disposed of properly, I need eyes on SHEILD."

"Fear not Mr. Barton, this girl here is going to take care of that for you. She is going to do so immediately. Be patient my friend."

Darcy's stomach turned at how the word friend dripped like poison off Loki's silver tongue. Clint regarded her incredulously. As if he couldn't possibly see how she could be any help in a combat situation. Clint's eyebrow quirked as he looked questioningly at Loki before shrugging and walking away.

"Now pet, here is your work area. You have your mission. The Hawk needs eyes on that ship. You will be his eyes."

Darcy jerked away from Loki. "No! No I won't do that."

Loki's patience had run thin, in fact it was gone. He grabbed Darcy's upper arm in a vice grip pulling her away from the table and into a corner. He shoved her against the wall, grasping her other arm. His hands slid down her arms to take hold of her wrists in a punishing grip. Darcy whimpered from the pain.

"If you do not help me then I will kill the archer. It will be excruciatingly slow and I will do my best to make him live to endure it as long as possible. I will tie you to a chair and sew your eyelids open so that you will be forced to watch his agony do you understand me Miss. Stark?" Darcy cried out as his grip on her wrists became so painful she believed he would snap them into. Tears spilled over her cheeks and a very small sob escaped her lips. Loki released her wrists and lifted her chin gently with his finger. "Contrary to what you may believe Miss. Stark, I have no interest in harming you as that would defeat my purpose but do not mistake me, I can always find another assassin. Your little planet is full of killers is it not? I have had these plans in motion long before there was a need to take you. I mean to rule this planet along with you and everyone else left in it." He released her chin, taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"All I ask for you to do is this one thing and I promise to not harm a single hair on the archer's head." His hand now cupped her cheek, lifting her eyes to meet his. He waited as she struggled to collect herself. She took a few deep breaths trying to steady her nerves.

"Will you give him his mind back and let him go if I do this?" She asked him softly. Loki was torn between throttling her for her audacity to try and bargain with him and genuine respect for her loyalty and bravery.

His lip quirked "Would it please you pet, if I were to release him? No doubt he will run off to join the band of heroes assembled against me. The chance that he will survive what it to come is very small. It would be a mercy for me to kill him now."

"At least he'll have a chance and his mind will be his own again. I think he would want to take those chances." She responded with a conviction he could almost admire.

Loki's hand slid from her face to her neck which he held very gently, his thumb massaging her skin. "Are you trying to bargain with me little one? What if we raise the stakes of this game? You wish to make a wager with a god, let us see how far you are willing to go shall we? If you do this for me, I will give you a choice…his freedom, or yours."

Darcy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Her mouth hung open slightly clearly taken aback. Loki let his hand drop, chuckling and stepping away from her. "Well my pet, whose freedom will you chose?"

Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Loki burst into perils of laughter. He was positively giddy. He stopped laughing after a few moments to regard her. Her internal struggle was immense. She did not trust him and he could see her little mind concocting all sorts of scenarios of how this would play out. He knew what she would choose. How very foolish she was. But her foolishness was to his advantage.

"H-how long would one of us have to stay here with you? Would you let the other person go if you win your war?"

"Not if, _when_ I win my throne pet, _when_ I win it. Do not doubt what is to come." Loki smiled patiently at her, reaching out to her and twirling a chocolate curl around his finger. "But that is neither here nor there. Tell me what sort of gain would that be for me to release a perfectly good servant after the war has been won, hmm? No, whoever you chose will stay with me always, until I see fit to release him…_or her_"

Darcy fought the urge to put her hands against his chest as he backed her into the wall again. He was still twirling her hair around his fingers while his other hand stroked her cheek.

"Choose now pet or the archer's life will be forfeit either way."

Darcy swallowed hard. She felt as if she would vomit, she could feel the bile burning her throat. She knew what she had to do and what was worse was that Loki knew what she would do. This was nothing but a sick vindictive game to him and he was going to win again, but at least her friend would be safe. Safe enough to have a fighting chance at living his life.

"Let Clint go…I'll do what you want and then you let him go."

Darcy shuddered when Loki placed a kiss on her forehead. She could feel his smile against her skin. "So bet it." He said softly before placing another kiss on the top of her head. He turned on his heal without another word. She watched as the material of his cloak cascading out behind him and he disappeared in the crowd of the many he had working for him. Loki disappeared along with her freedom, her will, her family, her friends, her dreams, and her life…she was sure he would kill her eventually. But she knew he would not give her that mercy until he had taken everything from her.

She slid down slowly onto the floor as the spots began to dance in front of her eyes. Her head began to swim and her chest heaved. She realized she was struggling to breathe through the heavy sobs that were coming from her. She clamped her hand over her mouth trying to smother her cries. She looked hopelessly around the room. She was all alone here. There was no one to help her. Soon Clint would be free and she was thankful for that, but it did not stop the pain in her chest. She wished she had been able to call Tony dad to his face. She wished she had told him, Pepper, Jane…everyone how much she loved them. The darkness within her took her and she slumped over into blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perils of being a Stark -Chapter Four

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's notes: I just want to say THANK YOU ALL so much for your very kind reviews and for marking my story in your favorites. It's been several years since I have written anything and actually felt a little awkward about writing again. It means a lot to me to know that so many of you are enjoying this.

Anonymous- Yes, there will be a sub plot involving another fella trying to steal Loki's girl…I haven't decided between the Captain and Clint. Right now I'm leaning towards it being Rogers because it would annoy Stark and because Clint kind of sees Darcy as his kid sister right now. I'm not real sure what to do with Clint in the long run to be honest because I'm not giving him Natasha in my story. I know people really like those two together, but I like Banner a lot and I think he's a good fit for her. So I guess Clint will be the competition or the big bro…I kind of don't know what's going to happen until I write it, so we'll see.

Summary: Not a lot of action in this chapter, just more plot unfolding. Oh and you can probably tell by this chapter, I don't exactly follow the movies time line and I changed a couple things to suit the plot of this story. And can anyone recommend a good beta?

The Hawk looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He had begrudgingly scooped her off the floor and carried out of everyone else's way. Of course she really wasn't in the way. He would never have even noticed her passed out in the dark little corner if the physicist hadn't been kneeling beside her trying to wake her. Barton scowled in irritation. He wasn't just irritated. He was frustrated, annoyed, and generally pissed off. As far as he could tell, the girl had done nothing but swoon and faint at the very sight of Loki. She had not done what she was brought here to do and precious time was being wasted. He had been given a mission and it was in his nature to get it done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. His accuracy and skill in his particular profession is why he could boast the title of the best marksman in the world.

_Why is he keeping you here! You're useless!_ The archer groaned inwardly. He began to wonder if Loki's purpose in keeping this girl had anything to do with the mission at all. Perhaps he just thought she was pretty. For some reason that didn't sit right with Clint. Ever since Loki had brought her here he began to feel confused and he wasn't sure why. He knew that he was supposed to obey Loki without question…but this just felt…_wrong._ He knew he shouldn't care, whatever Loki had planned for this girl was not his business. His business was to take down that craft. He also knew that a man…or god or alien or whatever Loki claimed himself to be, he also claimed himself to be a King. And kings tended to have certain expectations of their subjects and that usually involved a pretty girl whether she was willing or not. Even under Loki's thrall that rubbed the archer wrong in the worst kind of way.

Finally finding the room that Loki had been keeping her in, he pushed the door open with his foot and carried her to the bed laying her down. He looked down at the girl and furrowed his brow. And that was another thing that ate at him. Why was Loki keeping her in here? If she's supposed to help with the mission, why was she kept locked up in a room all day? Why wasn't she bunking with the rest of them? Clint shook his head, _not my problem…I'm an assassin. I don't play the hero. I have my orders I obey. I'm loyal…to Loki I am loyal, he is my …King? _ His inner dialogue trailed off. His King? Why did that taste like acid in his mouth? What was going on? Why was it such a struggle for him to perform his job?

Fury always expected him to get the job done. The Archer blinked. _Fury? _That was the third time in the past few days that name had fluttered across his mind. Why couldn't he place a face with this name? Was Fury even someone's name? Was it a place? Did it mean something else? Clint was startled from his reverie when Darcy moaned softly. He looked intently at her. Her brow was furrowed and he could see beads of sweat on her forehead. He watched as she became visibly more distressed.

Darcy was tossing her head back and forth, her small hands clenching and unclenching She was mumbling, but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. He frowned to himself. Again, why did he give a damn about this one young woman? A war was coming and there would be casualties. She would probably be one of the casualties when Loki was through with her. _Through with her? _ He thought to himself slightly horrified at the implications of that statement. _But I am his to command…I have a mission and I always follow through._

He looked back down at Darcy when she whimpered. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut like she was in pain. He followed the trail of the solitary tear that slid down her cheek as it leaked from her eye. Without realizing, he leaned in closer to her, trying to make out what she was saying. He had to strain to hear her as her words were barely above a whisper.

"Please…come find me…I don't…" Her voice trailed off and she began shaking her head no.

Clint moved down to his knees leaning his ear directly over her face. "Please…don't…I don't want too…"

Clint took a quick look around the room as if he were making sure they were alone before he spoke very softly to her. "Don't want?"

She didn't answer, she shook her head no violently, more tears sliding down her cheeks. He tried again. "You don't want what…?" He faltered. _Shit! What the hell is her name even?"_

"Find me…please…" her murmurs were becoming louder and her distress was growing. She cried out in her sleep, her hands reaching and grasping. He looked down when he felt her hands on him, she had grabbed his shirt, bunching the hem of it in her hands.

"Who do you want to find you?" He asked again, his hand absentmindedly stroking her hair.

A few more tears escaped her eyes. "Da…Ton…Tony…"

Clint leaned back onto his ankles. He took her hands gently and pried his shirt loss. She continued to toss and whimper.

"Tony? Who the hell is Tony?" He said softly to himself. _Tony…Fury…Tony…Fury… _The names started flashing repeatedly inside his mind. Clint's head began to ache. Sharp, shooting pains moved across his temples, the pain was so intense for a moment that he doubled over and nearly vomited. As the pain let up, he shook his head, his mind becoming clouded with things that just didn't make any damn sense. His mind was beginning to wage a war on itself. Why was he loosing perspective on the mission? Wait…what was the mission? These questions, along with the names continued to dance within his mind. He was still vaguely aware of Darcy whimpering softly.

_Tony…Fury…Tony…Fury…Stark…Tony Stark_

He blinked a few more times before his eyes widened in recognition. "Tony Stark…" His eyes fell onto the dreaming girl. "I remember you." He whispered. Had Clint been in front of a mirror, he would have seen just the barest hint of natural blue under the cloud.

Loki frowned to himself as he walked his mind back over the past few days before stopping to ponder the particular events of the previous day. Perhaps he had been too harsh with her. He hadn't meant to frighten her…well he wanted to frighten, but not to the point of causing despair. She had fainted…again. He had seen the girl in the archer's arms. This was number three for Darcy. Three times she had fainted since awakening to find herself in his company. He didn't know whether to feel insulted or proud.

He enjoyed having women swoon over him, but not to the point of passing out. Of course if he were honest with himself he'd admit Darcy wasn't swooning. She was anything but swooning. She was devastated, frightened, and sometimes often seemed at the end of herself. His sigh was audible. His little scheme was not exactly going as planned. Of course he had no experience wooing human women. His lip curled in distaste at how fragile and weak they were. Wait…wooing? _Am I trying to woo this ridiculous little creature? _ He scoffed to himself ashamed at the momentary weakness of his mind and body. It had been too long since he had had the pleasure of female companionship…or the feel of a soft body withering underneath him. His lips quirked into his signature smirk. It appeared that he needed to alter the plan to suit Miss. Stark's delicate nature. Of course she wouldn't be so delicate if he wasn't keeping her his prisoner he supposed, but that was nothing of consequence. Loki was nothing if not adaptable. This was going to require finesse on his part. After all he was not used to employing such methods. They were so strange and foreign to him he honestly did not know how convincing he would be. He laughed softly to himself as if the god of lies and trickery was unable to be convincing. Sighing again he steeled himself for what he must do. He knew he must tread carefully. He could not alter his persona too much nor could he do it too quickly. His expression turned thoughtful. How hard could this be? _I can fain…kindness…concern…I can be…gentle…_ He winced at the words. But in the end it would be worth it. His brother would be absolutely devastated. The only way this could be more delicious was if he could have gotten his hands on the little scientist his oaf of a brother had allowed himself to become besotted with.

Loki snorted in disgust. He supposed mortal women were adequate enough to bed, but nothing more. The fact was that bedding the Iron man's daughter was nothing more than an extra incentive to utterly destroying his brother. Loki's grin became feral. And it would destroy the metal man as well. Loki felt almost as much hatred for Tony Stark than he did his brother. This pathetic piece of rock treated Stark as if _he_ were its King! And for what? Because of his wealth? His power? Stark didn't have real power. Who was this piece if filth without his suit? These pathetic wretches were blinded by this man's wealth and his charm. And none of it was his own…it wasn't his legacy. He was living off the scraps of his father.

Loki could not stop his bark of laughter. Even in his hatred he could not deny the similarity there between himself and Stark…the both of them living of the scrapes of their fathers. Fathers who were harsh and cold and never really understood them or cared to try…_ No! Odin is not my father and never was. I will not be clouded by sentiment! _

_Darcy…my ridiculous little mortal…_ His smile was feral as he thought of her. _Oh yes and you are my mortal! _He knew he was going to have to change his tactics if he was going to seduce her. Oh yes, he would have her. And how much sweeter would it be for her to let him have her willingly. How delicious it would be to see his brother's imbecilic face when he found out he had bed Darcy of her own free will…that she had come to him and offered herself…begged him to take her, make her his. Loki's absentminded rubbed his palms together. _I will mark her…I will not leave even an inch of her silky skin unmarred. She will kneel before me…prostrate herself before me as an offering. Her small, soft ripe body will be mine to take however, whenever, and as many times as I see fit. I will ravish her over and over and over again. I will make her moan and cry and scream. And when this planet is mine, I will keep her father as my slave. And every single day for the rest of his life, until I decide to end his wretched existence, he will know that his child is mine. That she screams my name. That she shivers when I call her name. He will smell her delectable little quim on me. He will know that I have tasted her…touched her…taken her…fucked her into oblivion. I will be all that is left for her._

Loki released a satisfied sigh. He rose gracefully from where he had been watching and waiting. He knew it would not be much longer. He was certain the message had been received and he knew he would come. Loki was not to be disappointed. His lip quirked upon seeing him. _So very predictable…sentimental fool._ Shaking his head in disgust he stepped forward and waited for him to speak.

"Brother." Thor said softly stopping a few feet from Loki. The pain, anger, and confusion in Thor's expression was evident, and for just one brief moment, in the deep recesses of Loki's heart…he felt something more than anger and jealousy He felt something that he hadn't felt in such a long time that his mind did not recognize it and it was gone as quickly as it came.

Loki took a step closer to the god he called brother for centuries and greeted him with a sneer on his lips and loathing in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The Perils of being a Stark- Chapter 5

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's notes: Thanks again for all the support! It is very much appreciated. Also, I know many of you are also authors and have been writing for a long time. I browsed through the beta list on the site, but there are so many. If any of you know of any betas that are currently available or that you happen to know are good…could you please let me know. You can send your ideas to my personal e-mail at amboo1979 I really need a beta and I probably won't post chapter 6 until I have one. The grammatical errors were so bad in chapter four, it took away from the story. Oh and with that being said, excuse the grammatical mess in this chapter! Thanks for your help guys!

P.S. The next chapter will have the reunion between Loki and Thor that ended the fourth chapter. Oh and I don't know much about computers, high tech stuff, or the actual archer/spy profession, so forgive the mistakes that you may run across in the chapter.

Loki was pleased that Barton was pleased. When Barton was happy, things got done. When Barton was angry, irritated, frustrated or even ambivalent, things still got done. It was just in his nature. However Loki preferred a pleasant Barton to a grumpy one. Of course there really wasn't much difference between happy or grumpy when it came to the archer. The man was concise, clear, to the point, all business and immaculate efficiency. Loki hated to admit it, but he was starting to become slightly fond of the assassin. He was the most tolerable of any that Loki had taken…well aside from the delectable Ms. Lewis.

The reason behind Clint's sudden change in disposition, the change being noticeable to only the most skilled and observant of individuals was that Darcy had broken into SHEILDS data base. Barton now had access to the computers, cameras, and just about anything else he wanted within the hellicarrier. Darcy had even located it for him. Now they were finally in preparation to depart. It was a day that Barton was beginning to think would never come to pass. The men were moving quickly loading weapons and equipment needed, getting anything and everything that Clint asked for.

Loki sat back and watched rather pleased with himself for choosing such a capable lieutenant.

A blur of soft brown curls caught the god's eye. Darcy was following behind Barton talking rapidly to him. Or she was talking at him rather because it appeared as if he did not even notice the girl chatting incessantly at him waving her hands rather comically as she did so. However upon closer inspection of the archer, Loki could see his quick nods every so often to whatever it was she was saying. Loki watched her a few more moments before sliding gracefully off the crate he was sitting on.

It was time to move forward. He had given her space, two days worth and now he was ready to give her his gift.

He followed silently behind her as she made her way out of the loading area and towards the room she had spent the last few weeks living in. She yelped and whirled around when she felt his hand caress the back of her neck.

"You jack ass!" She shrieked at him putting all of her might into a shove against his chest that did not move him an inch. He laughed loudly. He noticed that Darcy was getting more flippant with how she spoke to him and he had allowed it. He did not think it would do to continue to threaten her when she was insolent. Insolence seemed to be a natural part of her behavior and he found it endearing…almost.

"How weak you are little girl, you would be completely useless in battle." He said almost playfully, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

She scowled at him. "No shit Sherlock. You scared the hell out of me and I am jumpy enough. I don't need you sneaking up on me!"

"Who is this Sherlock person you speak of? I have heard other's of your kind mention this man? Where is he so that I may speak with him? I will have use for a man of intelligence and importance on my council when I become your king."

She stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar for a moment before breaking into giggles. Loki decided it was not an unpleasant sound, even if it was at his benefit. "He's a character in a book goober…he's not real." She looked up at him once more before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She started to walk away before he spoke, stopping her.

"Wait my little minion. I have something for you." He laughed at her expression of this latest endearment.

She eyed him suspiciously as he held the velvet pouch out to her. "Take it pet, it is a gift for you."

She shook her head, "I don't think I want too. Thank you though…I guess."

Loki's smiled faltered. "You do not have a choice little one, take the pouch."

She reached out, her hand shaking slightly. "Oh for Odin's sake child! It doesn't contain a live scorpion!" He snapped, thrusting it into her hand.

Darcy ran her fingers over the soft velvet before slowly opening the pouch. She turned it upside down, letting its contents fall into the palm of her hand. Her brow burrowed in confusion. It was jewelry. Loki was giving her jewelry, a ring to be exact. How weird. Was this an attempt at an apology for being such an ass face all of the time? She shook her head slightly. _Loki apologize, ha!_ She laughed out loud at her own musings, as if were the most ridiculous thing ever imaginable…Loki doing something thoughtful or nice.

Loki titled his head to side watching her. _How very odd she is. Well, I certainly won't be bored with her by my side._

"Um…thanks. It's actually really pretty." She said

"Did you think I would gift you with something inferior?" He asked as his eyebrows rose in mock insult. He continued to stare at her. She noticed that his eyes held something she had never really noticed before. It made her uncomfortable and she could feel the flush crawling treccherously up her neck . She fidgeted nervously. "Well, I guess you guys will be going now…so I'll just…go over there…" Her voice trailed off as she moved past him putting the ring in her pocket. She stooped when she felt a firm grip on her forearm.

"Put the ring on."

She turned to face him swallowing hard. There was that nasty little sense of foreboding that had been tugging at her since the day she promised herself to him. "I-I thought I would just wear it on special occasions, I'm not really a jewelry kind of girl anyways and…" The words got caught in her throat as he took her shoulders and gently walked her backwards. She gasped when she felt her back hit the wall.

"Put the ring on Darcy, now." His voice had dropped an octave and her sense of foreboding was turning into panic. He tilted her chin gently. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips stopped an inch from hers. She felt the warm air against her lips when he chuckled.

"Breath Darcy, I do not think it would do to have you fainting again."

Darcy released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Loki still did not move, his mouth inching closer to hers. She squirmed a little trying to force head to stay still when all she wanted to do was not only turn her head, but run screaming from the room. She didn't know what to do for fear of making him angry. Seconds felt like minutes and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Loki?" She said, her voice trembling slightly. His mouth was so close now that she could feel his lips quirk into a grin against her own. He lifted his head, brushing his lips along the shell of her ear.

"I am waiting pet. Put the ring on. I am beginning to feel you do not appreciate my gesture."

Her shiver was more pronounced when she felt his nose nuzzle her hair. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard him inhale and moan softly, his face pressing into her hair. He inhaled deeply once more enjoying her scent before straightening to his full height. She looked up at him and watched as he lazily opened his eyes, the grin on his face one of pure satisfaction.

When he continued to look at her, she pulled the ring from her pocket and quickly put it on her right middle finger. He caught her hand in his, his large hand dwarfing her much smaller. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed her fingers with a kiss. "I appreciate your valiant effort at pleasing me, but that ring was not made to be placed there."

Darcy's color immediately drained and her eyes widened to comical proportions. Before Loki could even blink, he noticed Darcy's breathing had taken on a rather odd sound. Loki had never witnessed someone hyperventilating or having a panic attack, so he did not know the sound he heard was wheezing. Darcy's lungs were closing in on themselves. Once again the spots began dancing in front of her eyes. She did not fight it this time. Her brain had finally had enough and was forcing her body to close in on itself for protection. Darcy never hit the floor. Loki had already lifted her into his arms before she had slipped completely into unconsciousness.

Darcy's eyes fluttered open. The cold rag on her head felt good cooling her flushed skin. She lay there a few moments staring at the ceiling trying to regain her senses. She turned slightly and was met with resistance. The sigh she heard was audible.

"Ms. Stark, I was only teasing you. It was just a bit of fun. You needn't have fainted…again."

Darcy groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. After a few seconds, she spread her fingers so she could peep out from under her hand. She was met with Loki's amused expression.

"Yes pet, I am still here."

Darcy sighed and sat up slowly, her hand taking the place of his on the rag, holding it against her skin. She ran the soft rag over her cheeks and let it rest against her neck.

"Thanks…" She mumbled grudgingly. She risked another peak at him with a side glance. He was still beside her on the bed and still obviously amused. His eyes glinted, his smile growing even wider.

"I don't know what is so damn funny!" She snapped. "And for the record, I didn't faint. I passed out from lack of oxygen. People tend to run out of oxygen when they hyperventilate, which I might add was your fault to begin with." Her hands had begun waving again but her entire body stilled instantly when she noticed that the ring was now on her ring finger, but the ring finger on her right hand. The look of relief was evident on her face.

Loki snorted. "Did you truly believe that I would lower myself to propose to you? What would I do with a silly little mortal such as you for a wife?" Although his words had their usual arrogance, the bite was not there.

Darcy stared straight ahead, her shoulders suddenly slumping. "I don't ever know what to expect or think about you Loki." She sighed. "And it has made me so tired." Her words were soft and almost emotionless. She turned to look at him running her hand through her hair. He noticed the tears she was fighting to hold back. "Please, just once, just this one time tell me the truth. Are you really going to make me stay with you when this is over?"

His response was instant. "Of course." He said matter of factly.

One tear slipped past her defenses. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Suddenly her face became a mask, but her eyes were strained. She nodded and turned back to the wall.

"Ok, you win." She said her voice devoid of anything. She scooted forward and stood walking out of the room.

Loki sat staring after her with an unreadable expression on his face. His body was experiencing much of the same as an unreadable emotion forced itself into his heart. Absentmindedly he lifted his hand and placed it over his heart, still staring ahead as if he looked hard enough, he might see remnants of her presence in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Perils of Being a Stark- Chapter 6

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Author's notes: You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading and supporting.

TO ANONYMOUS: Yes, there will be flashbacks of when Darcy found out Tony was her father. Some of the flashbacks will be intense, highly emotional, anytime there's custody and paternity issues it can get intense. There will also be flashbacks of her kidnapping with Ivan and Hammer. Those scenes will be pretty intense as well. The flashbacks will come in three particular places within the story. I don't know when these particular scenes will take place because although I have ideas and plans for my story, I never know when they will happen until I write them. With that being said the places where Darcy will have flashbacks will be when she escapes Loki, when she begins a possible relationship with Steve (yea guys, I hear you all loud and clear, so Steve it is), and some of the flashbacks will take place when she is with Loki as they are trying to work through their awkward relationship. There will also be discussions of her past, as well as Tony's between Clint and Darcy and Banner and Tony.

TO ANONYMOUS: Yes, Loki felt heartache. His emotions and the façade he is trying so hard to keep are starting to get tiny cracks. The scene that I will write where he was reunited with his brother will be emotional ( and I know I promised everyone that scene would be in this chapter, but I couldn't get it in, so next chapter)and of course his feelings for Darcy are beginning to change and he is uncomfortable with that change. Loki will also have an interesting exchange with his mother Frigga sometime soon that will affect him deeply. I just have to be careful how I balance this…Loki is who he is, but I also need him to be OCC for this all to work, so I guess I'm kind of dancing with him right now.

TO ANONYMOUS: Yep, I do it to run you guys crazy! It's hard not to be a bit ornery when the main character of your story is the god of mischief…

* * *

Chapter 6

Darcy prayed silently that Loki would not follow her and he did not. She walked as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She looked around the warehouse, it seemed to be in ordered chaos. The four scientists that were helping Erik had enclosed him in a circle firing questions about the tesseract. Clint was nowhere to be found and the other men; all who were armed to the tee were still loading weapons. No one seemed to even notice the very out of place looking girl, with her hair loosely around her shoulders, her black yoga Capri pants and her pink and black hello kitty t- shirt. She looked around the room wondering what would happen if she just ran. Loki was still in the back room she assumed and the others were all busy.

_What would happen if I just ran, would I make it outside? Where is Clint? Would he stop me and bring me back? _

He was one of the two that had participated in her kidnapping. Or would he be too involved in what was going on. What would Loki do to her if she ran and someone caught her and brought her back?

All of these questions swarmed around her head as she unconsciously very calmly walked through the men who were moving all around her. Not one of them looked up at her. She could actually see the hall way that would take her outside. It was surreal almost…no one was stopping her. No one was even acknowledging her. She continued past all of the men and turned into the hallway. She didn't dare run…she thought if she ran somehow they would know she had gone. She walked calmly, her soft footsteps barely making a sound on the hallway floor. Darcy fought the urge to look back. She could feel the bile burning her throat…_Oh God…am I going to make it…is this even real…it seems so easy…is Loki behind me? Is Clint?_

Darcy shuddered slightly at the thought of Barton. She loved him dearly. He had always been like a big brother to her, but at this moment he was the enemy. She would never be able to out run him or fight him off if he caught her. He would do Loki's bidding and he would take her right back to where she started and would Loki be angry enough to kill her? Would he have Barton do it? Would Barton do it or would he question the order. She turned down the last hallway and could see the door to the outside. She still did not run, her breathing was quite calm for the fear and nausea she felt. _Just a few more…_

Darcy yelped when she was pulled backwards into a room less than 4 feet from the exit. A hand came over her mouth as she was pushed into the wall and held there. Her eyes opened wide at seeing it was Clint. His face was serious, professional as always but his eyes…the cloud was not so prominent. When had this happened and had Loki noticed? _Oh God, Loki…_

Her eyes darted around the room trying to locate her captor.

"Listen to me. When you see Loki, you will tell him that you have to come on this operative with us. Tell him that you have to be there to insure that all of the systems remain open to us. You look him in the eye, you don't blink, and you convince him. You approach him without fear, as if he will grant whatever request you make of him. You leave him without a question as to why you would want to be there, do you understand?"

Darcy stared wide eyed at him. Was he going to ignore that she had just tried to get away; she could not stop the slight tremble in her body. It frightened her the way he was acting. Clint's hand tightened on her shoulder. "Do you understand?" He asked forcefully. She nodded slowly. He removed his hand from her mouth, but did not let her go. The hand pressed against her shoulder now grasped her upper arm. She felt his other hand clasp her other arm. His grip tightened and she winced. He leaned in closely and spoke in a whisper. "A liar never believes anyone else, Darcy. He just assumes that you will lie also so you had better convince him."

Darcy swallowed hard and nodded. Clint responded with a tight nod of his own. He let Darcy go but waited for her to follow him. She followed him back into the hall, but paused looking at the exit. She heard him take a step closer.

"I'd have you before you took a half step, Darcy." She blinked when he said her name, looking at him with a confused expression. His eyes were still clouded, but…it was off.

"Do you remember me Clint?" She asked softly. Barton stepped even closer, staring down at her hard.

"He's going to notice that you are gone. Come back with me now on your own two feet. If I have to carry you back, he's going to know you tried to escape."

"Please just let me go…you don't have to tell him you saw me."

He didn't say anything. He just took her arm and pulled her with him back into the depths of the warehouse. He let go of her completely before they stepped back into the main room. He looked at her once more, his expression a mask. "Be convincing." He whispered before turning on his heels and leaving her there.

* * *

Darcy was resolved. She twisted the ring Loki had given her absentmindedly on her finger as she chewed her bottom lip. _Okay, this is ridiculous! No more fainting! No more crying or feeling sorry for myself or whatever. I am getting the hell out of here! I won't be his victim. I wouldn't be crazy old Ivan's and I won't be his. I mean Thor is back right…he can protect me. He can come and get me…Loki can't handle Thor, my dad, and the Golden boy all at once…right…of course he can't…I'm going home! I'm going back to my friends and family. I'm gonna call Tony my dad to his face. I'm gonna tell him that I'm happy to be his daughter. We are going to win this stupid war with Loki's freak show of an army and this will all be over…_

Darcy waved her hands out in front of her as she talked to herself, her gestures becoming more intense with her inner dialogue. She did not notice Clint and another SHIELD solider staring at her with slightly amused expressions. After a few moments she could feel eyes on her and she turned to look at them. Clint raised his eyebrow at her while the other man simply shook his head. Darcy glared at them with her hands on their hips.

"What? Haven't you ever seen anyone thinking to themselves before? Don't you guys have something to go blow up?" She snapped annoyed. Clint chuckled softly and turned away, the other man following behind him.

_Stupid Clint! Be convincing he says…seriously! What am I Rachel Macadam's? Did I get a golden globe? Do I have an academy award! Stupid, stupid archer. How am I supposed to lie to the king of lies…oh wait, never mind that's the devil. But still Loki is a talented liar…I mean he's the god of lies, mischief, mayhem, practical jokes, pranks, and whatever else there is to drive people insane! _

Darcy was pacing back and forth arguing with herself. She did not hear Erik speaking to her until he touched her arm.

"Darcy?"

She jumped and looked at him. "O-oh sorry Erik…I was kind of lost in thought there." She smiled warmly at her friend, even as her heart broke for him. She knew how devastated he would be when his mind was his own again. He would blame himself for opening the gate and it wouldn't matter to him that he had no choice.

Erik smiled back at her, his cloud covered eyes actually bright with affection for her. "We will all be leaving soon, but you are to remain here. Loki wishes to keep you safe from what is to come."

Darcy shuddered at the thought of what was to come. How many innocent people would lose their lives? And what if Loki's army did come? Could a handful of super heroes really ward of that attack?

Erik squeezed her arm gently. Darcy looked back into Erik's face and blinked at the expression she saw there. Erik took her hand, holding it in both of his.

"Don't worry Darcy…all will be well, you'll see."

Darcy stared intently at him. _Just like Clint's were a few hours ago._ Erik's eyes were different…the cloud was there, but not as prominent. And Erik's voice and mannerisms were almost like they were before, warm, open, fatherly…was this her Erik or was it Loki's. Erik gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze.

"You had better go to him. He will be looking for you before we depart." Erik let her hand go. She watched as he and another man lifted the tessearcat and moved away from her.

_Okay what in the hell is going on here? Clint, now Erik. Loki wants to leave me here, but Clint wants me to come? _

Darcy turned her head, her eyes searching until she found him. Loki was standing with Clint and it seemed he was telling the alien god something rather important. From the expression on Loki's face, he was pleased with what the archer was saying. Darcy straightened her shoulders, took a few deep breaths, and steadied herself.

_Game face Darcy…you have to be convincing…be full of shit… but make sure it's convincing shit…just pretend you're your dad…_

Darcy walked determinedly towards Loki when Clint walked away. "Loki?"

Loki was startled by her voice. Not because she had snuck up on him, but because she had spoken to him. He did not think she would talk to him so soon after what had transpired between them. He had planned to leave her here under the protective custody of two guards until he came back to get her. He wanted to protect her from the violence that was going to take place. He wanted to spare her from witnessing the fall of her planet and possibly the death of her friends and her father. He had promised her he would release the archer and he would after the beast had been unleashed. After that, Barton was on his own and the chances that he would survive were also small.

He glanced down at her finger, his insides swelling with pleasure at seeing it still there. Of course it would be impossible for her to remove it, only he would be the one to ever be able to remove it, but she didn't know that. Darcy continued to look at him, not moving any closer.

"What is it pet?" He asked closing the gap between them. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. She had found her resolve.

"I need to go with you guys. You're going to need my help."

Loki blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I need to be there if anything happens. Just because Clint can get the hellicarrier's computers and shield off line doesn't mean you guys are in the clear." She could see the incredulity in his face.

_Shit I'm losing him…I need a game plan…I need a card to play…JARVIS! _"SHEIDLS computers won't be on line, but you can bet your asgardian backside that my dad has JARVIS running all over that place."

Loki stared at her with a stunned expression. Was she truly offering to help him? What would be her motivation for this? And what or who was this JARVIS person? It really was no matter. He would not risk her at the most dangerous point of the attack. He shook his head. "No. You cannot come Ms. Lewis. It will be too dangerous for you and you will get in the way." Loki turned to leave when he felt her small hand on his arm. She had never touched him, never willingly at any rate. He turned to face her again. "Loki I'm really not as useless as you think I am. You really do need me there and I can help."

He watched her eyes very carefully for any inclination of a lie. She stared in earnest at him. She did as Barton had told her. She did not even blink. Her expression was open and matter of fact. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think me a fool? Do you not think I know that this is nothing more than a pathetic ploy to trick me into taking you to your father and your band of heroes?"

_Oh shit…I've already lost him. So much for pulling one over on the god of lies. Stupid, stupid Clint…Ok…think fast…fast…Different plan…_

She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Not everything is about you…you…ass hat!" She snapped. "One of my best friends is flying off into God only knows what because his mind is no longer his own and if anything goes wrong and SHEILD discovers what I have done, you guys will be sitting ducks. Well, the ants will be anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine." She finished in disgust. "I've already given myself to you for Clint, do you think I'd just let him ride off into the sunset and possibly get taken out before he has a chance to live again? I'm not sacrificing myself for nothing and I'm pretty certain you wouldn't just do the right thing and let me go if he was killed so…consider Clint my investment. Now let me come with you guys you douche!"

He ignored her insults…well he was fairly certain they were insults, although who knew with Darcy. He was too busy grinning to himself when she had referred to herself as his.

_Mine, yes you are mine aren't you._ His smile faltered at his thoughts. Why did that please him so? This mortal was supposed to be nothing more than a means of revenge.

Darcy held her breath and held her face as neutral as possible. Maybe sarcasm would win him over.

"Very well pet, you may come along, but you will stay directly by my side. Should you wander off and I have to find come and find you, you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Fine whatever…" She mumbled and moved to walk past him to go into the ship.

Loki stopped her, grasping her by the arm and pulling her against him. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear. "And believe me pet, I do not think you would like to find yourself over my knee."

He peered into her face, his eyes glinting and laughed softly as the flush crept up her neck and face. He released her still chuckling. He turned and walked out towards the aircraft they would be using. Darcy stared after him a few moments. _Arrogant bastard…_she seethed to herself followed after him.

* * *

It took them less than 30 minutes to infiltrate the hellicarrier. Darcy had never thought she would ever be thankful to be in Loki's arms, but when her only two choices on coming aboard had been strapped to Clint as he went sky diving onto the platform or wrapped in Loki's arms as he apparated the both of them onto the floating ship, it seemed an easy decision. She was even willing to put up with Loki's insufferable smirk when she wrapped her arms around his neck after he lifted her into his arms. "It was you decision to come pet. "He helpfully reminded her.

She was still flabbergasted that he had let her come. But she soon understood why when his hubris got the best of him and he began explaining to how much fun it was going to be to dangle her in front of his brother, her father, and the rest of Fury's ridiculous army.

_His arrogance just might be his downfall,_ she thought inwardly as he had sat her down on her own two feet. She didn't get a step ahead of him before she was jerked back against him, his fingers wrapped completely around her forearm. "Remember pet, if I have to come and find you the consequences would be most dire for that little bottom of yours."

Her face colored a nice shade of crimson, partially from embarrassment and the other from anger. "I wasn't trying to wonder off I just wanted to look around to see where we were." She hissed.

He released her arm and allowed her to step away. He looked at her a few more moments with that stupid smirk of his and walked ahead of her. He held his scepter in one hand and held her wrist in his other.

_Seriously Clint…why am I here? So he can lead me around like I'm his puppy? I'm surprised I don't have a collar and lease…" _She shuddered, stopping her own train of thought. He obviously got his jollies off on threatening to spank people; she could only imagine what he could do with a collar and a leash.

Darcy was thinking of her dad and wondering where he was when she heard the explosions and gun fire coming from around the ship. She could hear yelling and the occasional scream. She wondered how many people were dying right at this very moment. She knew her father was there, fighting alongside Thor and Captain America. She had heard rumors that Natasha Romanoff was actually some super spy known as the black widow. She wondered if she was here fighting as well. Clint had mentioned the Black Widow to Darcy before, but would never tell her anything more. Clint did not like to talk about his job with her. Not because he didn't trust her, he just didn't think she should have to hear about those things. She was still young and cynicism hadn't corrupted her, despite everything that she had been through and Clint would be damned if he introduced her to it.

Darcy had also heard that Dr. Bruce Banner would be on board, all in his big green raging glory. She had heard Loki talking about the Hulk excitedly to Clint once. She couldn't imagine how that would be particularly helpful to Loki, but whatever. . Darcy risked several sideways glances at Loki as he pulled her through the different levels of the ship. His eyes were wild, excited, as if anticipating something. As if on cue, she and Loki were thrown hard against several pipes when there was a particularly huge explosion that came from the outside of the ship. The ceiling started falling in all around them and they could hear people screaming. She could hear several people that had fallen through the ceiling moaning very close to her. Darcy grunted, trying to pull herself up when Loki wrapped his arm underneath her and pulled her to her feet. She began to panic momentarily when she couldn't see out of her left eye. "This is why I did not want you here Darcy." She was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. She heard something tear and then Loki was very gently wiping the blood away from a very deep gash above her eye. She put her hand on the back of her head and felt a large lump forming.

Loki grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards where everyone else was running. She looked around her and saw two people not moving. Instinctively she paused and started to turn towards them. Loki pulled her roughly towards him and dragged her own. "They are already dead. There is nothing you can do." He said softly as if to try and comfort her. They continued moving for several more yards when Loki stopped abruptly.

Darcy yelped and rubbed her nose when she crashed into Loki. His hand on her arm kept her from falling over when he had stopped still. That's when she heard it. The roar was deafening and her blood ran cold. She looked at Loki who was laughing softly and looked insanely giddy. He put his finger to her lips when she started to speak. There was another roar and a woman's scream. Darcy began to tremble slightly. Loki wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her against him, moving more cautiously than he had before. She could hear crashing sounds all around her. Things were being thrown, broken, torn apart it sounded like. She could feel the rumble of the ship beneath her with every step the Hulk took.

She barely had time to react when Loki grabbed her around her waist and jumped to the level above them. She began to ask him what was going on when she noticed the sound getting closer and closer. She would have screamed when she saw Natasha running towards where they had just been standing, but Loki's hand was clamped firmly around her mouth. And then she saw him. His was enormous, green, angry, and…epic…that is the only word Darcy could think of for her to even be able to comprehend him. The Hulk was in a murderous pursuit of the small assassin and he was closing in on her. Darcy screamed through Loki's hand when the Hulk swatted the Widow with his mammoth paw and sent the woman sailing over 20 feet into the air before she crashed violently into the air vent and hit the floor. The Hulk slammed head long into the opposite wall unable to stop the force of his movement at the speed he had been going. He quickly recovered as did Natasha, but it seemed as if that mattered little. She had no weapon and no possible way to defend herself as the Hulk turned and stalked toward her hand held high.

Darcy closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, a few tears streaming down her cheeks and over Loki's hand. She opened them when she heard another thunderous crash at the same time she heard Loki gasp. She only caught the tiniest glimpse of blonde hair as Thor crashed through the room and into the Hulk sending them both into another part of the ship and saving Natasha's life. Darcy's tears began falling heavily as relief washed over her at the woman being saved and at seeing her friend. She began to feel as the igniting of hope within her…maybe she would be saved. Her thoughts turned immediately to Clint. Had this been his intention? Had he thought if he could just get her here then maybe she would have a chance after all?

Loki began pulling her forward again. He made no comment about his brother. Darcy felt the ship tremble once more. It trembled hard, pieces of the ceiling started to fall again, but this time, there had been no explosion. She flinched when she heard the Hulk roar and heard the sound of Thor's hammer clanking violently. She heard Thor yell and another thunderous crash followed. Darcy stopped walking and tugged at Loki's hand. He turned to look at her. "They'll destroy the ship…fighting each other…The Hulk will tear it apart with his bare hands and Thor will destroy it trying to stop him."

The grin on Loki's face made her sick to her stomach. Suddenly his extreme interest in Dr. Banner made sense.

"You want it to fall from the sky." She said softly. "But all these people…"

"Casualties are a part of war little one."

"But they don't have to die Loki! Why are you doing this? These people don't have anything to do with your plans."

He sighed, looking at her as an indulgent parent would a petulant child. "When you are at war, there are times when people must be made examples of. Had your leaders accepted my rule when I first came to this planet and surrendered, it would not have come to this."

Loki turned abruptly and began dragging Darcy forward. He did not hear or even sense the Widow's presence behind him. Nor did he have time to react when he was knocked forward and into the wall. He let go of Darcy and flung her behind him. He turned only to be hit full force in the chest by a current of electricity strong enough to power one of the smaller engines on the ship. He hit the floor in a heap unconscious. Darcy stared wide eyed at the petite red haired woman who was holding the long piece of rubber tubing that she had pulled free from the wall. The end of the tube was hissing and crackling with electricity. Natasha dropped the tube and stepped forward grabbing Darcy's hand.

"Come on kid. We don't know how long he'll be out." Both women began running in the opposite direction of Loki as fast as they could. Before Darcy turned the corner, she glanced back to see if he were chasing them. He was still an unconscious lump on the floor. Darcy smiled the first truly genuine smile she had smiled since this nightmare began. She turned the corner quickly following after Natasha.

_Thank you Clint._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Perils of being a Stark

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Author's notes: Most of this is told in a flashback. This is the meeting between him and his brother that took place at the end of Chapter 4. This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to get it out of the way before I tackle what is coming next.

Chapter 7

"_Brother…" Thor said softly stopping a few feet from Loki. The pain, anger and confusion in Thor's face were evident and for just one brief moment, in the deep recesses of Loki's heart, he felt something more than anger and jealousy. He felt something that he hadn't felt in such a long time that his mind did not recognize it and it was gone as quickly as it came._

_For several moments both stood in silence staring at the other. Thor was the first to break and he moved quickly to Loki grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him as he spoke. "I thought you dead." Thor's voice broke from the emotion. Loki swallowed hard, his eyes searching for any sign of insincerity in Thor's expression. He was not expecting to see the mighty Thor, with his voice quivering and tears glinting in his eyes._

"_Did you grieve?" Loki asked softly._

_Thor's brow burrowed in frustration. He blinked back his tears, moving his hands from Loki's shoulders to the back of his neck and face. "Of course I did. I was heartbroken…and our mother Loki…how could you do that to her? To us, your family? Why would you let go?"_

_Loki tried to pull away from Thor afraid his own emotion would overcome him, but Thor refused to let him take even a step back._

"_Answer me!" Thor choked out, "Where have you been? Why did you not come home?"_

_Loki felt his anger and indignation boiling. "Home? Come Home? To what home? What would fath…Odin have done should I have come back to Asgard? Banish me to Jutonnheim? Lock me away for centuries to come so he wouldn't have to hide his greatest mistake?" Loki snapped, shoving as hard as he could against Thor. Thor released him, but did not step away._

"_I am sure YOUR father told you of my true parentage?" Loki asked turning his back to wipe away the angry tears that had begun to fall. "Did he tell you that I am the monster that parents tell their children of? Did he tell you what I am?"_

_Thor grabbed Loki and spun him around. "I don't care who parented you! I don't care who birthed you! You are my brother and I love you! I have always loved you and I always will love you. You stop this nonsense and you come home…you come home with me, back to mother and father."_

_Loki struggled with himself. He tried desperately to call upon the hate, bitterness, and anger that had been driving him these long months. These feelings had been feeding him with the life energy he needed to continue moving forward with his plan for vengeance, but right here, right now, in this lonely little spot on the hillside, Loki was tired. He was so tired and felt so alone…and so very lost. His shoulders slumped as he pulled away from Thor._

_Thor watched Loki take a few steps away from him. It was several moments before Loki finally spoke again._

"_Do you love me now brother?" Loki asked him as he turned to face him, his eyes glowing red in the darkness, his blue skin giving off an effervescent sheen in the moonlight. "Do you love the monster?"_

_Thor stalked towards Loki with a determined look upon his face. Loki flinched slightly stepping back but once again his brother caught him. Thor placed his right hand on the back of Loki's neck and his left hand on his cheek._

"_Yes Loki, I love you now. We grew up together, we played together, and I know you like no other. I care not what color your skin is. You are my brother…do you hear me?" Thor shook him slightly. "You are my brother."_

_Loki's blinked back the angry and pain filled tears that swam in his eyes. Why couldn't he have told him this all those years ago…all those years that Loki felt as if he were nothing more than a shadow to his brother, nothing more than a pathetic side kick always playing second best, always loved the least and now Thor was standing here before him telling him how much he truly loved and accepted him._

_Loki wiped his eyes angrily. "Let me go." He said gruffly._

_Thor's expression softened. "I am sorry…I am so sorry for how you have felt all these years. I was too blind and arrogant to see. I am sorry that you felt belittled and felt like less of a son because of me. But you mustn't blame father. I was the one Loki, I was the one who had to always be heard, always be chosen, always be the victor and you…you were so quiet and gentle and ignored…because of me. But you must see that it is a deficiency of my own character, not mother and not father…they have always loved you. They have always wanted you. You must see father only did what he thought was best. He only wanted to protect you. He knew what you would feel and believe about yourself."_

_Loki stared at Thor so shocked he could not speak or respond in any way. How his brother had grown. How long had Thor been this way? Was Loki so blinded by rage he could not see the changes happening right in front of him?_

_Thor smiled gently, squeezing Loki's shoulder, "But you were always mother's favorite. Her youngest, her little lamb…Loki please…surely you know this, deep down inside of your heart, buried beneath the hatred and strife that I caused you to feel."_

_Thor looked pleadingly at Loki who still could not speak. Loki wanted desperately to strike out at Thor. He was not ready to forgive him. He could not forgive him. He had come too far to stop with his plans now, but looking into the clear blue eyes of his older brother, he could feel the cold and darkness that had encased his heart beginning to crack. Loki was beginning to feel the fear of loving again. With love came the fear of rejection and pain and vulnerability. _

_Loki could take no more. He pulled away from Thor taking on his asgardian form once again. Loki struggled to remain composed, his emotions weighing so heavily upon his heart, he felt his knees would crumple underneath him._

"_Why now?" Loki asked with his own voice breaking. "Why do you say these things now? Why do you tell me you love me now and that you're sorry now?"_

_Thor sighed heavily. "Because I see my part in what you are allowing yourself to become. I would have told you all those months ago, but you would not let me. You let go and you let yourself fall away from us."_

_Loki could feel the panic rising, smothering him and he could not allow himself to feel these things again. "I cannot stop bro…Thor, it is too late." Loki's kept his back to Thor, knowing he would not be able to stand the pain that he would see in Thor's eyes._

_Thor's gut and heart clenched. He swallowed the knot in his throat, trying to steady himself before speaking. "Still so stubborn?" _

_Thor stepped forward and turned Loki to face him. "It is never too late to do what is right and just. You are not a monster Loki. You can try to take over this planet to prove to yourself and everyone else that you are this monster that you claim to be but it is all folly. You are not a monster. You are a Prince of Asgard who has lost his way to anger and bitterness. This war will not change who you are no matter how hard you may wish it. You will still be my brother and Odin's son."_

_Loki pulled away, shaking his head slowly. "No…I cannot stop this. I cannot change what will be. The chutari are coming and I will lead them in battle against this planet and against you."_

_Thor wiped the few tears that fell down his bearded face. Loki turned his head, unable to meet Thor's eyes any longer._

"_What of Darcy? What will happen to her in the end?"_

"_I mean her no harm. I will not lay a hand on her, but I will not let her go. She is mine. She has given herself to me."_

_Thor's laugh was bitter. "Under what pretense did she give herself to you? You cannot mean to keep a young girl way from her father, her family…"  
_

"_I will take care of all of her needs. She will not want for anything. I will protect her always."_

_Thor began to pace frustrated. "But why? What could you possibly want with this girl? She is a mortal and…"_

_Loki laughed bitingly. "You wish to lecture me on the lures of mortal women? Come now brother, are you not the one who found yourself besotted with a mortal female in less than one week's time?"_

_They were both silent again. Loki sighed deeply. He was so angry with himself for wanting to comfort his brother. Thor did not deserve his comfort, but he wanted to give it none the less._

"_All my life I have wanted something good and pure…something that belonged to me, that was mine alone. Something that not even you could take from me."_

"_And you believe Darcy is this that you seek?" Thor asked incredulously. "But surely you realize that she will grow to hate you? She can feel nothing but resentment for someone who has taken her freedom from her. She will change brother. All that is good and pure will wither away and then you will no longer want her. You will resent her for being something it was never her place to be for you."_

_Loki shook his head. "It is too late for that. She is already bound to me."_

_Thor's massive shoulders slumped. The breath he had been holding he expelled. Slowly his eyes met Loki's and he looked at Loki as if this was the last time he would ever lay eyes upon him. _

_This time it was Loki that closed the space between them and it was Loki that reached out for Thor, one hand cupping the right side of his face._

"_This is goodbye then. The next time we meet will be in battle." Loki released Thor and stepped back. "I am sorry brother."_

_Thor started to speak, but Loki was already gone. Thor looked up to the sky as if he would call out to his father, but no words came, only heavy sobs of pain and loss. The grief was too heavy for even the god of thunder's shoulders. Thor fell to his knees allowing himself to feel heartbreak and anguish for the loss of the brother that he held so dear._


	8. Chapter 8

The Perils of Being a Stark Chapter 8

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay, but I recently got into reading a lot of Draco and Hermione fan fiction and have decided to write one myself. I've been planning that story out as opposed to working on this one. Reviews always welcome :):)

Chapter 8

The solid oak coffee table that sat on the penthouse floor of Stark tower splintered into hundreds of pieces under the force of Loki's fist. The coffee table had been one of the few remaining furniture pieces still intact after Loki's onslaught of all things Stark had begun. Loki surveyed the room, his chest heaving under his anger. There was nothing left to destroy except Stark's mini bar, but even in his rage Loki could not in good conscious destroy such a fine collection of scotch.

The god of mischief slumped down onto the floor trying to control his rapid breathing as his emotions were in turmoil. The more he thought about what had happened between him and his brother those many days ago, the more he began to doubt his plan…doubt himself. It angered him beyond belief. It appeared sentiment might be his downfall after all. He didn't want to care that Thor loved him still, even after all that Loki had done. He didn't want to care that Thor was sorry, had seen the errors of his own arrogance and how hard it had been on Loki growing up. Loki didn't want to think about the pain he had caused his mother…or his father, the man he still loved and craved affection from so deeply that it caused his heart such pain.

And then there was Darcy…the Widow had taken her from him. She had taken _HIS _Darcy from him.

Loki's fists clenched the muscles in his arms and shoulders rigid once again, ready to spring another attack. With a roar, Loki hurled a bar stool and shattered the large window pane, sending the stool to its death by the concrete below. Another howl of rage bellowed from the god as he began to pummel the walls of Stark tower, putting his fists through the walls over and over until he was overcome with exhaustion. Loki took several deep breaths trying to center himself, his anger still evident by the magic cackling between his fingers.

_That little red headed quim took what did not belong to her…and she will pay dearly for it. She will beg for mercy in the end._

In the beginning, his taking the girl had been nothing more than an attempt at hurting his brother. However, since he had kept her locked away with him for all those weeks, he had truly begun to look at her as if she were his. He wanted her to be his. She had promised to be his.

He allowed himself a small chuckle. The silly little git probably thought she was safe now. She was probably in the arms of her ridiculous father at that very moment. She probably truly believed she had escaped him, that she was free of him.

_Silly little thing, _he mused shaking his head. The ring she wore was formed from very old magic. Magic so old that it was even before Loki's time. It bound her to him in a way that she could not even begin to comprehend. And he was the only one who would ever be able to release her from its magic.

Loki walked slowly across the penthouse towards the shattered glass, breathing in the air of New York City. He allowed the cool air to calm him. He closed his eyes and remembered her sweet face, her full pouty lips. He smiled when he remembered her tiny little tongue sticking out at him after he had said something to annoy her. He remembered her chocolate brown eyes staring up at him wide with fear and wonder when a frown marred his handsome features.

_Fear_…he no longer wanted her to fear him. He wanted her to…_like him? _ Did he want her to grow fond of him as he had her?

Loki's eyes snapped open wide. He needed to clear his thoughts. The Asgardian sighed deeply and stepped through the hole left by the broken glass and stared out over the city he meant to rule. This was not the time to think on Darcy. War was at hand…very soon at hand. His mind needed to be clear and focused. He knew the so called Avengers would be coming.

_Fools!_ _What_ _hope could they possibly have?_ Loki snorted in annoyance at the thought of it.

Of course there was also the man of iron to consider. No doubt he would be coming for blood. For just a fleeting moment Loki's felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. What would he do if faced by the Iron Man? Kill him? That would seem to be the only outcome as he was sure that the Iron man would never stand down. But could Loki do it? Kill the man who was his_ Darcy's_ flesh and blood, her own father?

_It will destroy my sweet girl…_

* * *

"How hard is it to find the red lever…I mean seriously dude, you are not living up to your legend right now." Stark teased the Captain as both men hurried down the hallway to the conference room where Coulson had insisted they meet him. Stark was wondering why Coulson wasn't in the infirmary, he had heard that Loki had put a hole through the guys shoulder blade before sending his brother plummeting 30,000 feet towards the ground. Stark rolled his eyes, Loki was such a drama queen. He wasn't too concerned over Thor as he was under the impression that the Asgardian was indeed immortal and figured he'd be fine if he landed on his head anyways…not much going on there between point break's ears the Iron man mused. He musings were interrupted by the annoyed huff of the Captain.

"Listen Mr. Stark, back in my day…"

Tony snorted, "Back in your day? Seriously kid? You were frozen at what 24 years old? And you woke up at 24 years old. It makes no never mind to me you were asleep 70 year. Anyone under the age of 25 is still a kid to me, so don't "back in my day" me, alright?"

"Mr. Stark, I really think being 24 in the 1940's is slightly different from today's youth and while I…"  
Tony threw up his hand stopping Steve's rant, "You're still wet behind the ears kid."

Tony and Steve stopped at the door to the conference room. Tony smirked at Steve before walking in. Steve glared at him for a few moments before shaking his head in annoyance and following him in.

"Alright fellas, where's the fire?" Stark asked. "I mean seriously, you didn't…"

"Mr. Stark…" Coulson began

"Even give us a chance to change our underwear cause I'm pretty sure the kid here wet his breeches and while I…"

"Tony…" Fury began

"think that is fucking hysterical, he's a war hero, show a little respect …"

"Daddy…" A soft voice said behind Coulson.

Stark stopped instantly, his eyes wide, not exactly sure if he had heard what he just thought he had heard. His eyes went from Fury's whose expression was relieved to Coulson's whose expression was actually kind and warm. Fury turned his head towards Coulson, the latter who took a step sideways to reveal the owner of the small voice Tony had just heard.

For several minutes Tony stood staring at her, too afraid to believe she was actually standing in front of him. His mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that his daughter, who he was beginning to feel as if he would never see again was standing in front of him. How could she have gotten here? There was no rescue mission that he had been aware of.

"Daddy…" She said again, her voice barely above a whisper and she took a tentative step towards him. Darcy was beginning to wonder if he had been angry with her. After all, it was her fault that Loki had taken her. Her father had told her not to go to New York alone the weekend that she had been taken. They had argued over it and she had thrown it up in his face that she wasn't a child and he couldn't tell her what to do, just because he had donated the sperm, that didn't make him her father.

"Daddy…" This time it came out as a chocked sob and within seconds she found herself enclosed in her father's arms. She had been trying for so long to hold herself together but wrapped in her father's strong embrace, she felt safe enough to fall apart. She didn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder. She didn't have to worry about Loki coming and taking her away again. The exhaustion and emotion swept over her like a tidal wave, she was no longer able to hold her own weight against him.

Tony sank to the floor, his daughter cradled in his arms. Her grief, pain, anger, and fear seemed to erupt from her all at once, her small body trembling and shuddering as she wailed. The past several weeks had forced through the defenses she had tried so desperately to cling too as she had struggled to hold onto her sanity and hope that she would be able to be returned to her loved ones.

Tony's own eyes filled with tears as he held her, stroking her hair, speaking so softly and tenderly to her that only she could hear his words. "Shh baby you're safe now…it's gonna be okay sweetheart, you're safe…" It was several minutes before she could speak.

"I I I'm s-s-sorry…I didn't mean…I-I'm sorry I didn't l-listen to y-you…" She choked out through her tears.

Tony shook his head, "Hush honey, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault…look at me." He said firmly taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes. "All I care about is that you are safe in my arms. None of what was said in the past matters now. All that matters is that you are here with me where you belong." Tony struggled to keep his tears at bay. He wanted to be strong for her, but his tears betrayed him and fell down his cheeks. He crushed her to him again, holding her against him so fiercely that he thought if he let her go, she'd disappear again.

Fury met Steve's eyes and jerked his head. Steve nodded and followed him and Coulson out of the room. Steve paused a moment to look back, his own heart hurting for the girl who sobbed so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if her cries could be heard on the deck level.

Agent Hill was walking towards the three men with a grim expression on her face. "Is the kid okay?" She asked Fury.

"In time I'm sure she will be. She's strong and Stark can afford her the best care." He said softly.

"There didn't appear to be much physical damage to her except for a few bruises and a nasty cut over her eye, but that will be taken care of in the infirmary once she's had some time with her father." Coulson added.

Fury paused a moment before speaking, his expression tightening "Captain, regroup whoever is left and get ready to head out. We know where Loki is going next. This will be the game match."

"What about Stark? Should I get him, I mean he just got his kid back." Steve asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of leaving him behind. This is a war Captain and sacrifices have to be made. If we don't win this, it won't matter if he has her back or not."

Steve nodded and watched Fury and Coulson follow Hill back to the upper deck. He paused looking back towards the room where Stark was holding his distraught child. "The hell with this…a few more moments won't change anything."

The Captain turned to make his way to the infirmary. He had a feeling he would find Natasha there with the Hawk. He would gather those two first and then come back for Stark.

* * *

"If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'll sleep better I suppose." The archer said before taking a drink of water from the cup Natasha had handed him.

The female assassin laughed softly, sitting beside the archer on the bed. "Now that's the Clint I know. You're starting to sound like your old self again."

Clint nodded. "How's the kid? Is she alright?"

Natasha shrugged. "As well as can be expected I suppose. I mean considering what she's been through. How were you lucid enough to help her?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I knew that I felt it was wrong…the whole thing with her was wrong, even when I was doing his bidding. I didn't like that he kept her locked away, like he was hoarding her or something. I could feel when his power over me started to wane…I started remembering people, faces…I could remember her face, but I didn't know why and I knew I had to get her away from him."

Natasha squeezed his arm knowingly. "Tess…how many?" His voice was pained. "How many agents died because of me?"

"Don't Clint. Don't do that to yourself. This is monsters and magic and things we were never trained to deal with."

The door slid open and Rogers walked in. "Alright guys, suit up. We're going after Loki."

"Where to Cap?" Natasha asked

"Stark tower. Tony thinks Loki is going to have the tesseract set up there."

"You really feel up to this?" Natasha asked Clint as he stood reaching for his weapon.

"Tessa, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Coulson actually looked pained, his calm and collected demeanor was not so calm and collected at this particular moment. Darcy was obviously distressed and clinging to her father, fresh tears streaming down her face. Coulson was not comfortable with crying females. That was not part of his job description…crying females.

"Dad please don't leave me here. What if you don't come back?"

Tony cupped her face in his hands, "Of course I'll be back honey. I just got you back, do you think an army of E.T.'s are gonna keep me from you?"

"Let me come with you please dad…I can help." She pleaded as he shook his head no. "But why? Please don't leave me here."

"No Darcy, you have to stay here. You'll be safe here and I…"

"Stark…" Fury cut in as gently as he could in spite of his obvious impatience.

"Just give me a second here okay?" Stark snapped. "Look Darce…this will all be over sooner than you think and we'll go home and get Pepper and have the biggest victory party you've ever seen, alright I promise."

He wiped her tears with his thumbs as she nodded her head, drawing in a shaky breath. She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I love you dad. I'm so sorry that I never really told you before."

"I love you too. It will be okay…this will all be okay." He said as he leaned up, but she clung to him. Tony looked over her shoulder at Coulson who nodded and stepped forward. Coulson gently took hold of Darcy's arms and pulled her from her father. Tony placed a kiss on her forehead and cupped her cheek once more before turning and following Fury out the door. Darcy moved as if she would go after her dad and Coulson tightened his arms around her.

"She'll be alright Ms. Stark" Coulson assured her in his confidently calm voice.

Darcy's brow burrowed in worry, "Please come back dad…don't leave me to him." Darcy's voice was barely above a whisper, as if she were speaking only to herself. She did not see the flash of concern cross over Coulson's normally masked features.

* * *

Darcy watched as the figure of her father disappeared as he sped through the sky followed closely by military air craft. Tears continued to stream down her face as she wondered if that was the last time she'd ever see her father or Clint. She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of her dad's beard against her face. She inhaled deeply, remembering the smell of leather, moss, and autumn leaves…Clint always smelled like leather and the outdoors. She could hear her father's voice in her mind; hear his laughter, his sarcasm. She could see Clint's beautiful clear blue eyes, the crinkles around them when he smiled. So many people thought Clint had no sense of humor. They believed he was without warmth or kindness.

So many people believed her father was nothing more than a playboy who had no respect for women or his own money and although a genius, many believed he had no depth of character, nothing beyond the charming, swaggering exterior. Many did not know the man beneath the public persona. People did not know the intensity of which her father could love. They did not know his fierce loyalty or his fierce sense of justice. The American people saw him in the suit and they knew he was their protector, but they could not possibly comprehend the sacrifices he made to be this protector. Darcy's heart hurt that Clint and her father were so misunderstood by so many and judged only by what was perceived on the outside.

There was no way for her to put into words the kind of men that they were and as she watched them all speed away, she had a heaviness in her heart and in the pit of her stomach that the world may never know what kind of men they were and how much of themselves they had lost protecting the people of this country.

Her thoughts went to Steve, the young World War two captain that had so desperately wanted to serve his country that he allowed himself to be the guinea pig in an experiment that could have killed him or maimed him or worse. He had been torn from the life he knew and the woman that he loved in service of his country only to wake up 70 years later and still not be free from the burden of being responsible for so many others.

And Natasha…the small red headed woman's eyes were so hard and cold. It wasn't right that she had been forced into that life at such a young age. Darcy could only imagine the horrors that she had seen and now she was going to face an army of aliens and a god who would rip her to pieces if given the chance.

Thor…sweet, forgiving Thor. Even after all of this, he still so desperately loved and wanted to forgive his brother. Darcy's heart was breaking into for all of them, for herself, for Jane, for Erik, for the world. Because the world just might be ending today. Darcy jerked slightly when she felt hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and turned to see Agent Hill standing behind her. The older woman smiled gently at her, wrapping her arm around Darcy's shoulder. Darcy leaned into the woman and continued to cry softly.

**Next up: Loki and Stark face off **


	9. Chapter 9

The Perils of Being a Stark –Chapter 9

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Author's notes: Okay this chapter I am a bit nervous about due to the idea of the plot…I'm concerned it's not very believable and it might take away from the plot. I hope not and I hope you enjoy. Please people; give me some love and review. I know that I don't ask for them in every chapter, but they do mean a lot to me. Please just take a few moments at the end to tell me what you thought or how you felt about it or whatever. This story is becoming a lot bigger than I thought it would so it has become my baby…let me know how you feel about it. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and are following and have favorited, it really means a lot to me. Sorry to beg…

* * *

Chapter 9

"Sir the field around the tesseract cannot be penetrated."

The Iron man raised his metal hand anyway and fired, knocking himself backwards several feet in the air and knocking Dr. Selvig out cold.

"Satisfied sir?"

"Really Jarvis…sarcasm?" A movement to the left caught Stark's eye. There was Loki, in all his drama loving, diva, glory standing on top of Stark's tower as if he owned it. Stark could feel the rage begin to stir in the pit of his stomach. It was so powerful it burned his stomach and chest. He felt as if he may choke on it.

"Alright, plan B." He hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Sir, your heart rate is dangerously elevated and your core temperature has risen slightly. I am reading your blood pressure at 190/100. You are approaching stroke level sir. You must try and remain calm. This suit is badly damaged; you cannot risk confronting the Asgardian in your current emotional state. You will fail if you do this."

Stark was silent as he and Loki stared hard at one another. Stark forced his breathing to calm. Jarvis was right. If he went into this guns blazing he would lose. He didn't really know what he was going to do at this point except keep Loki talking while he waited for the other Avengers arrived. Stark landed on top of his tower. He stared at Loki as his suit was removed from him while he walked into his building. Loki turned and walked inside as well.

"You should have kept your armor on." Loki stated with a glint of amusement in his eye.

Stark cringed when he heard the snake's voice. _Keep calm Stark…keep it together for Darcy. _"_Yeah_ well it's seen better days so you know…" Stark answered making a straight line for his mini bar. He certainly needed a drink if he was going to have to keep his cool. "You want a drink? I'm having one."

Loki chuckled. "Are you trying to play nice? Appeal to my merciful side? Please tell me that you are trying to appeal to my human nature." Loki laughed loudly then, malice evident within the depths of his eyes.

Stark gulped his scotch and slammed it down. So much for keeping calm. "Your hubris is breathtaking." Stark said dangerously low taking a few steps towards Loki. "Appeal to your human nature? Appeal to your merciful side? You don't know the meaning of the word you coward. You think it's funny to kidnap and terrorize children? You think it funny to murder people? To choose who deserves to live and who deserves to die?" Stark's words cut Loki. The god flinched with every biting word from the man's mouth.

"What kind of a freak are you? I mean, you certainly are living up to your reputation…" Tony grinned wickedly as he took a few more steps towards the seething god. "I mean you are the monster under the bed, right?"

Stark barely had time to register the blow that knocked him into the bar, cracking it in half before he crashed to the floor.

"You had better have a care how you speak to me mortal." Loki said menacingly as he stalked slowly towards Stark. "I could crush you with nothing more than a word, you frail pathetic creature."

"You took something that did not belong to you." Stark retorted wincing as he stood. "You took something defenseless just to hurt your brother and for what? Because you perceived in your screwed up little mind that he was daddy's favorite? Now who's pathetic?"

Loki backhanded Stark again knocking him back down to the floor. "I will not warn you again mortal. Have a care how you speak to me. I am a god and do not suffer insolence."

Loki stood silent a moment. Stark regarded him closely, watching the play of emotions cross over the god's face. "I returned her to you. She is safe now is she not?"

"Yeah but that wasn't your intention was it? I heard it was because you couldn't keep tabs on your own minions."

Loki growled reaching down and jerking Stark to his feet. Neither of them said anything, just glared at one another, chests heaving from anger.

"I didn't harm her." Loki said softly, his brow furrowing because he did not know why he felt that he owed Stark and explination.

Stark blinked in surprise, not expecting the softness of Loki's voice and the regret behind the words. Stark was only stunned momentarily before he ripped himself from Loki's hold. "You didn't harm her? Keeping her locked away in a dark room for weeks on end, threatening her, threatening the people that she loves, manhandling her. You really are a coward, you know that."

Loki's head jerked up at Stark's insult but he said nothing.

"And you do know that there is no way you're going to win this right? There's no scenario where you come out on top. Maybe your army does come and maybe it's too much for us, but you can be sure of one thing. The Avengers may not be able to defend the earth, but you can make damn sure we will avenge it and you my friend…" Stark's grin was maniacal. "I will make sure that I am personally the one that takes your sorry blue ass out. I'll rip that ice cold heart of yours right out of your chest with or without your brother's help."

Loki was struggling to keep his anger in check. He kept telling himself that this was nothing more than the ravings of a father who was hurting for his child. Loki could not begrudge him this. But this man's insolence was almost more than Loki could take. "How will your friends have time for me when they will be too busy fighting you?"

Stark's shit eating grin was plastered across his face the moment Loki's scepter hit his chest. Loki's brow knitted together as he tried again, touching the scepter to his chest.

"Hmm, that usually works." The god muttered to himself.

"Well performance issue you know. They say it affects one and five men." Stark's eyes lit up with an evil glint. "Is that why you kidnap defenseless women? Does it make you feel like a man? Do you get your jollies by raping and pillaging? Does your mother know that you get off on overpowering the weak? Does she know just what a sick twisted little fuck her youngest boy is?"

Loki howled in rage. He backhanded Stark again, sending the man crashing into the wall behind him. Loki moved towards him and kicked Stark savagely in the stomach causing him to vomit up the alcohol he had just ingested. Loki roared again grasping Stark by his neck and lifting him up. Loki stalked towards the ledge with the intent of throwing the iron man to his death but paused, Stark dangling over the edge, struggling for breath.

"I can't!" Loki hissed out barely above a whisper before turning and throwing Stark across the room. Loki was stunned when he heard Stark actually laughing.

"I never took you for having a soft side." Stark laughed again, groaning in pain as he struggled to stand.

"I never touched her." Loki said softly. "I never put my hands on her…in that fashion. I would never."

Stark stilled a moment eyeing Loki with an unreadable expression on his face. Stark took a few steps towards Loki and Loki stepped back. The two men began to circle one another slowly.

"Jarvis deploy now!" Stark yelled and bolted, jumping through the already shattered glass. Loki was so stunned her didn't react instantly, but was knocked forcefully to the ground as Jarvis deployed the Iron Man's suit.

Tony was screaming like a girl as he plummeted to the ground. "Jarvis! Where are you?"

"I am coming, sir." The crisp British voice responded just seconds before the suit wrapped itself around Tony and seconds before he hit the ground.

"Excuse me." He yelled at several people who had to dive out of the way as he turned and flew back up into the sky.

"Sir, the army has arrived."

"Right, army. Okay, here we go!" And with that, Stark began his attack.

* * *

The battle had been waging on for hours. Loki had to admit he was impressed by how the Avengers were holding up. Of course, he wondered how much of that was because they had the beast and his brother helping them. He stood on the top of Stark tower watching the battle taking place on the ground.

The boy…he had certainly been a surprise to Loki. The boy was truly all that he had heard he was. He was indeed a super solider, strong, powerful, duty bound, strong sense of justice, but he was little more than a child, so Loki felt no real threat from him. Loki moved his attention to the archer who was currently on top of a building directly across from Loki.

Loki watched Clint as he shot arrow after arrow, seemingly not even looking at his targets, yet hitting them every time. Yes, he rather liked the archer. It was a shame that he had to let him go. Even though he was angry with Clint was indirectly responsible for Darcy being taken from him.

Loki sighed. He was already growing weary. He believed that this battle would be over much sooner than it was. _Perhaps there is more to the human spirit than I have accounted for. Perhaps freedom isn't a lie to all people._ Loki shook his head. It mattered not to him. The battle would be over soon and he would be King. Loki's lip quirked. _Then I will take back what is rightfully mine and she will rule beside me…my young Queen._

A familiar scent caught Loki's attention. Thinking he must have imagined it, he let his attention settle back onto the battle. Once again, the scent fluttered past him in the breeze. His subconscious triggered, Loki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet scent of the perfume. It was light, crisp, and comforting.

"Loki, my son."

Loki's eyes snapped open. His breathing began to get heavier and he swallowed hard. Loki turned, his eyes wide, and stared at the lovely woman in front of him. Loki's mouth opened and closed several times before he could manage to speak. "Mother?"

Frigga stood before him with love shining brightly in her eyes.

"Mother, it cannot be you. How is this possible?"

He took a tentative step towards her, raising his hand, but dropping it immediately. "Mother is it really you?"

Frigga closed the gap between her and her son, reaching up to caress his face. Silent tears spilled over her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. Loki could not bear to look at her, not after all he had done. He turned away ashamed, but she clutched his arm halting him.

"Loki, my son. My sweet boy."

"Mother…" He choked out before dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist clutching her to him. "Mother…" He said again no longer able to stop his tears.

Frigga ran her hands through his hair, speaking words of comfort and love to him. "Shh my son. I am here with you and I love you so very much."

It took Loki several moments to contain himself well enough to speak again. "How can you love me mother? Look at what I have done." He kept his face pressed into her stomach so that his words were muffled.

Frigga took his face in her hands lifting his face. She smiled at him, caressing his brow with one hand while the other gently held his chin.

"Of course I still love you. How could I not? You are my son. Your father loves you and so does your brother. Loki, you must end this, repent, and come home."

"How can I stop this mother? It is too late." Loki nodded towards the war raging outside the building.

Frigga shook her head. "Oh Loki, of course you can stop this. It is never too late to do what is right and just." She took his hand in hers and he stood. Together they walked over to the shattered window pane and looked out.

"My son is this your glorious purpose?" Frigga asked gently. "Look my son. Look at the destruction, the devastation. Do you truly believe this will end with your rule?" She squeezed is hand. "Please Loki, put an end to this and come home. Come back to us."

"Fath…Odin would never have me mother. You know this."

"Oh my foolish boy! His heart breaks for you! He loves you Loki. And he knows he was wrong to keep your parentage from you. Loki you must put an end to this madness and come home to face your father."

"I will face punishment." Loki said bitterly

"Yes my dearest you will. You must answer for what you have done. Your father will be just and merciful. And we will be there for you, to encourage you and love you through it all. Then you and your father must learn to understand one another, forgive one another, and we can be a family again."

"Mother do you truly love me? Can you truly forgive me?"

Frigga cupped his cheek with one hand, the other she used to pull him down towards her. She placed a kiss on his right cheek, then his left, and then his forehead. "With all my heart I love you and forgive you."

Loki nodded and turned back to the battle outside. A single tear slid down his face. "I must stop this…I will stop this."

Loki turned back around to look at his mother once more but she was gone. He could still smell the remnants of her perfume. "I will stop this mother, I swear it."

Loki turned and stepped back into the suite reaching for his scepter when a thunderous crash rumbled the floor. He turned to see the Hulk standing before him in a murderous rage. The beast roared, pounded his chest, and stepped towards Loki.

"No! Enough!" Loki yelled, stunning the Hulk momentarily. Loki laid his scepter aside and approached the Hulk with his palms up.

"Listen to me. I can stop this. I can close the portal, but you must help me. Do you understand?"

Loki could see the recognition in the giant's eyes, but he did not trust Loki, which was to be expected. The Hulk grunted and regarded Loki carefully. Loki continued to move towards him. "I can close the portal. I can end this madness, but I will need help."

The Hulk tilted his head at Loki obviously confused. Loki tried again, this time speaking to the scientist underneath the beast.

"Dr. Banner, I know you can hear me. I know that you are in control right now. I know that you do not trust me. But you must believe me. We have little time. I need your help. You must help me. I can close the gate. "

The Hulk grunted again and stepped towards Loki warily. "Hulk no smash puny god. Hulk help puny god."

Loki actually let out an indigent squeak when he was jerked up in the Hulk's massive paw. Loki barely had time to reach over and snatch his scepter back into his hand before Hulk turned and ran full speed jumping out of the window of the tower, grabbing the side of the building and launching himself towards the platform at the top of the building.

"Here puny god." Hulk said putting Loki down on his own two feet. "Fix gate."

Loki nodded moving to stand beside Dr. Selvig who was already working on closing the gate himself. Selvig did not ask Loki what he was doing there. "I created a failsafe. Your scepter can penetrate the force field around the tesseract. It should make the portal close in on itself." Loki nodded and stepped towards the protective field around the tesseract when he was hit in the back by alien fire.

Hulk roared slapped the offending aliens away sending them spiraling towards the ground. Loki winced and stood. He stared up at the alien army who were hovering around the roof and had obviously figured out by Loki's actions that he was about to attempt to close the tesseract.

"Coward!" One of the reptilian creatures hissed at him.

"Traitor" Another hissed at him.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Dr. Banner." The Hulk did not answer. He was too busy roaring at the reptilian aliens as they tried to hit Loki with their weapons. "Hulk!" Loki shouted.

The Hulk turned to look at him, his massive chest heaving, hands clenching and unclenching. Loki grinned widely. "Smash."

The grin on the Hulk's face was comical and he howled with rage, launching himself into the air destroying one alien craft after another. A glimpse of red passed in the corner of Loki's eye. Thor had joined Hulk in the "smashing" of the enemy.

"Brother! Thor!" Loki called. Thor landed in front of Loki and approached him cautiously. "Brother, I can close the gate. You must help the beast to keep them at bay."

Thor stared at Loki a moment before nodding and launching himself back in the air to fight alongside the Hulk.

Loki turned his attention back to the tessercat. He held his scepter in his hands, lasers and other weapons exploding all around him.

"Need any help?" A woman's voice said behind Loki.

He was startled for only a moment. He turned and grinned widely at the Black Widow. "There are not many who are able to sneak up on me."

Natasha shrugged. "I have a particular skill set."

Loki grinned again. "So I've seen. This is the second time you have caught me off guard little one. I think some day that I shall have to return the favor."

Natasha smirked. "Well until then, do you need some help?"

"I think the diversion is already being taken care of." Loki answered nodding towards his brother and the Hulk. Loki turned back to the tesseract.

"Loki can close the gate. Can anyone hear me? Loki is going to close the portal." Natasha asked watching Loki as he started pushing his scepter past the barrier.

Stark answered the doctor "Wait just a minute there princess. I got a nuke coming in under a minute and know right where I'm gonna shove it."

Loki paused when he felt Natasha's hand on his arm. "Wait, Stark has a bomb coming and he has to get rid of it. It's got the power to take out the whole city."

A moment later a flash of red and gold shot upward higher and higher into the sky.

"You know you're not coming back from this one Stark." Rogers said.

"What's that saying kid? The good of the many outweigh the good of the few?"

The Avengers, the media, and the people on the ground watched as Stark disappeared into the portal with the nuke. A collected sigh of relief could be heard.

Thor and Hulk came to stand beside Natasha, all three staring up into the sky.

"Come Iron man…come back." Loki said softly .Thor looked questioning at Loki. Why did his brother care what happened to this human?

"You have to close it now Loki!" Rogers yelled.

"No! Just a few more moments." Loki's hands began to tremble slightly as he held his scepter towards the tesseract.

"Brother, more are coming through. We must close it."

"No! Not before the Iron man comes back. He cannot die. He is all she has!"

Thor blinked surprise clearly evident on his face. "Loki, you speak of Darcy?"

Before Loki could answer the alien army surrounding them fell from the sky to the ground. The huge monster alien crafts crashed into buildings and the aliens on the ground keeled over dead.

"He did it! Stark did it! Loki close that portal!" Rogers yelled again.

Loki swallowed hard and stared helplessly at his brother. "Could you not go and get him Thor?" Thor still stared incredulously. "Brother please, it will destroy her if he dies." Loki pleaded.

"Yes of course I will go." Thor raised his hammer just as Hulk slammed his hands on the top of the building and roared.

"Son of a bitch! He made it!" Natasha yelled. Loki plunged his scepter into the tesseract, closing the portal. However, the relief of the Avengers was short lived.

"He's not slowing down." Natasha yelled. "Thor! He's not slowing down."

In a flash Thor launched himself into the air heading for Stark as he sped lifelessly to the ground below. Thor caught him around the waist and carried him swiftly to the ground. Steve dropped down beside him. The ground rumbled under the weight of the Hulk as he dropped to the ground beside his fallen friend.

"Come on Stark." Rogers said softly, shaking Stark.

Loki appeared beside Thor k and knelt down beside Tony. Rogers looked at Loki warily but said nothing. "Stark, please, come on." Rogers said again, shaking him harder.

Rogers was flung to the side as the Hulk shoved him away and dropped down beside Stark. He laid his mammoth hand on Stark's chest as gently as he could and giving him the most gentle shake that the Hulk was capable of giving. Stark did not respond and Hulk became very angry. The green giant looked up at the sky and bellowed so loudly windows shattered around them as he beat himself in the chest. Stark's eyes jerked open and he gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Tony blinked several times, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Why aren't I dead? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" His eyes fell to Loki. "No it can't be heaven with you here. "

"Stark, you're not dead, you're fine." Rogers said kneeling back beside him.

"Where am I, what happened?"

"We're in New York buddy and we won." came the slow drawl of the Archer.

"Oh well that's good. Way to go guys. Good job." Stark looked at Loki again. "Um…why is he here?"

"Because apparently he had a change of heart and switched sides. He closed the portal after you fell back through." Rogers said.

"Oh…well…okay…is anybody hungry?" Stark asked, "Cause I'm starving. I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat, take the day off tomorrow."

Rogers shook his head and pulled Tony to his feet. The Avengers looked back and forth between each other and then looked at Loki. Loki looked at each Avenger.

"So…I guess we should take him to Shield?" Rogers asked

Thor looked at Loki warily. "Do not worry so Thor. I submit myself to your justice."

"Well alright then, SHIELD first, and then we eat." Stark said leaning on Rogers as they turned to make their way through the destroyed city.

* * *

**Author's notes: So I hope Frigga showing up wasn't too strange and I'll explain how she got there later, but I needed a reason for Loki to switch sides. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you did.


	10. Chapter 10

The Perils of Being a Stark- Chapter 10

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author: Thanks to webofsmiles, guest, and Cassie, you guys made my day and this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter 10

Coulson surveyed the room with veiled disinterest. The Avengers with the exception of Thor were all seated around the oblong table looking worse for wear. Thor sat quietly in the corner beside his brother who was shackled at the feet and ankles. Fury stood quietly at the head of the table looking into the faces of each Avenger waiting for someone to speak.

Coulson noticed that Loki looked rather bored and amused. The war criminal had the nerve to even wink at him when they made eye contact. Loki's smirk turned into a scowl when he got no response from Coulson, but then nobody ever got a response from Coulson. The man was as cool as a cucumber pretty much most of the time.

Stark sighed heavily and finally spoke. "So, Point Break, what are your plans for the kidnapper/ child molester now?"

Thor blinked and looked at Tony wincing at his words. It angered him that the Iron Man called his brother a child molester, but he could understand the man's anger so he said nothing. Loki however chose not to keep his mouth shut per usual.

"I have already informed you mortal that I did not put my hands on your child. You would do well to remember it. I do not like to repeat myself and do not think for one moment that just because I chose in the end to save you all that it makes us allies. Do not think you can speak so freely to me."

Stark's stare was murderous. "Who said anything about being allies, Chester Chester child molester…and if I recall I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to your brother so keep that silver tongue behind your teeth."

"Alright, enough of this!" Steve said forcefully. "This is getting us nowhere. Thor, I think Mr. Stark is trying to ask what's your next step? I mean, will you be taking your brother home or will you leave him here to face our justice?"

Thor glanced at Loki who was glaring daggers at Stark. Stark was returning his glare. Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably. "My brother and I will be returning to Asgard with the Tesseract. Our fath…"

"Your father…" Loki hissed.

Thor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Our father…" He began once more reaching over and giving Loki a painful squeeze on his shoulder. Loki winced but said nothing. "would want me to return home with Loki to face Asgardian justice. You must forgive me when I say this my friends, but your justice system would not be able to hold my brother."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "Will your father take into consideration that Loki helped us in the end?"

All eyes fell on Steve, but the solider did not even flinch. Loki's lip quirked. So the boy truly did have unmatched morals and a sense of justice. He wanted Loki punished, but only to the extent that it matched his crimes.

Thor gave Steve a grateful smile. "Yes of course. The All father is just but merciful. Loki will be punished accordingly."

"Will he be punished for what he did to my daughter?" Stark hissed through clenched teeth glaring at Rogers.

"Of course. Lady Darcy is my friend as well. You must not doubt my affection for her. I would never allow his transgressions against her to go unpunished and neither will my father."

Fury finally spoke. "And when will you two leave?"

Thor swallowed hard. He had wanted to see Jane desperately. He did not know if he would ever be able to return to Midgard again. Coulson cleared his throat.

"Ms. Foster is on a plane as we speak, Thor. We informed her of your presence several days ago. She requested to come to you immediately. We informed her when it was safe that we would allow her to come back. We put her on a plan two hours ago. She will be here by tomorrow."

Thor beamed and went to Coulson, slapping the man on the back. "Thank you my friend." Thor boomed excitedly. Coulson straightened himself after nearly being knocked to the floor and gave the god of thunder a small smile.

Fury smirked at Coulson. "Thor, if you wouldn't mind taking Loki to the holding cells, we have some business that we need to attend to here."

Thor nodded, still grinning goofily and jerked his brother up by his collar shoving him not too gently in front of him. The two Asgardians followed Coulson out the door.

* * *

After Coulson had left the two brothers, Loki sat down on the bench in his cell. He watched Thor out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if he should tell his brother of their mother's visit. Loki still was not sure that he had not dreamed the whole thing, but he had smelled her perfume. He had held her in his arms, so no; it had not been a dream. But how was it possible? He could not imagine his father allowing her to come unaccompanied to Midgard. He could not even manage how she had been able to conjure herself to Midgard without Hemdall or Odin knowing. He looked at his brother once more and decided that for now he would remain silent. He knew Thor would have many questions and Loki was in no mood to be obliging. Instead, his mind went to something else precious to him.

"Where is Darcy? I know she is here somewhere. I can sense her presence. I want to see her before we leave." Loki said softly

Thor shook his head stunned. "You cannot be serious? Loki you cannot see her. After all that you have put her through, can you not leave her in peace?"

"No I cannot. She is mine and I wish to speak to her. I want to tell her how sorry I am that I hurt her so."

"We have been through this Loki, she is not yours! She did not know what she was doing when she made that bargain, you cannot mean to hold her to it?"

Loki growled in annoyance. "And I have already explained this to you. She is mine. She gave herself to me."

Thor's patience was wearing then. "She promised herself to you under a farce! You cannot have her. She is a young woman with her own mind and spirit and you…"

"It is already done. I put the ring on her myself."

Thor froze instantly and Loki winced at the horror in his brother's eyes. "The ring? Loki father told you to destroy that ring! Its magic is evil and wicked. How could you condemn her to this? She is innocent and…"

"I know she's innocent!" Loki roared. "She is innocent and pure and beautiful and kind and everything that I am not and I WANT her, brother. I want her more than I have wanted anything and I will have her. She is already mine and I will not release her!"

"The magic of the ring will destroy her you fool!"

"I will protect her! Do you think I would let anything harm her?"

Thor shook his head flabbergasted. "It cannot be love what you feel for this girl. What is this obsession you have? Where did it come from?"

Loki sighed heavily. "I am not obsessed. And you are right; I do not love her, not yet. But I am fond of her."

"Father will not allow you to keep her. He will force you to remove the ring from her hand."

Loki chuckled. "Father will be bound by the magic of the ring to uphold the power of the ring. The ring will answer to no one but the wielder of its magic. It will not obey no one but me."

"She cannot love you. She cannot make you happy. She will hate you until her dying breath."

Loki swallowed hard, knowing the truth of his brother's words. "I am not as heartless as you think. I am not cruel enough to force her into a life with me until she has had a life of her own. "

Thor laughed humorlessly. "And what is it that you offer her then? A few years before you come and claim her?"

Loki looked at the floor and spoke softly. "I am done speaking of this with you."

Thor lunged forward and grabbed Loki by the shoulders, jerking him up. "And what if she is married and with children? What of the life she is leading then?"

"I will allow her to keep her children and I will give her more should she want them."

Thor's frustration was tangible. He shook his brother when he spoke. "This is absolute madness Loki! Take the ring from her finger before this becomes any worse."

Loki smiled a sad little smile. "And what if I could make her chose me? Really chose me and love me and want a life with me?"

Thor shoved Loki back down onto the bench. "You are a fool. She will never love you and you know it. Not after all that you have done."

Loki's expression became guarded "I will have eternity to make it up to her."

"You think Father grant her imortality?"

Loki chuckled darkly. "Always so small minded brother, there are other ways to make her immortal."

"You are beyond reason. I no longer have the patience to fool with you." Thor snapped walking out of the cell and slamming it shut so violently that it shook the foundations of the walls. Loki gave his brother and elegant shrug and leaned back against the cold wall of the cell. Loki closed his eyes and began to ponder his next move.

* * *

Steve Rogers couldn't sleep. Visions of the war plagued his dreams along with the visions of her, the one he had lost. He still had never been dancing and he did not know if he would ever have the heart to try. The war veteran had gotten up over two hours ago deciding that this was as good time as any to check out SHIELDS training facility. The room was spacious and had several cardio and weight machines. It also had a full sized ring for boxing. He had been taking out his stress for over an hour on the poor unsuspecting punching bag when he heard a small sound behind him. He stopped and turned around, his eyes widening in surprise at seeing her up and about this late.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, clearly embarrassed. "I thought you might have been my dad. He uh…boxes too."

Steve smiled and began to unwrap his wrists. "No problem. I was just finishing up."

Darcy stepped further into the room. "Do you make it a habit to exercise at three in the morning?"

Steve shrugged. "Do you make it a habit to walk around in the early morning looking for your dad?"

"Touché'" She said laughing softly. "I don't think we've actually met properly have we? I was kind of falling apart the last time you saw me."

Steve jumped the ropes of the ring and walked towards her. "No, we haven't. And I wouldn't say you fell apart. I thought you have done quite well considering what you have been through." Steve extended his hand to Darcy." Hello, I am Steve Rogers."

Darcy giggled softly and took his hand. "Darcy Stark. Nice to meet you Steve." _Oh My God he is sooo hot._

Darcy could feel the flush coming over her face and she looked down before she spoke. "Well, I guess I had better call it a night finally."

Steve nodded and smiled, still holding her hand. After a few awkward seconds Darcy cleared her throat. Steve looked down at her hand in his and his face turned bright pink.

"Oh…I-I...I uh didn't realize…sorry I wasn't paying attention." As he stumbled over his words he still had not released her hand. She smiled widely at him and glanced down. Steve followed her eyes and flushed even brighter. The man was the color of a tomato. He let go of her hand and stepped back.

"Again…I'm sorry…it was nice meeting you." The words were rushed. Steve walked passed her and out into the corridor.

Darcy watched his retreating back with both eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

* * *

It was around 7 am when Darcy got the news that Jane would be there in a few hours. Darcy was searching diligently for Thor. She had heard that Loki had been moved to another room for interrogation and that Thor was probably close by. Darcy was practically running down the hallways. "Thor!" She yelled. "Thor where are you big guy?" Finally after turning down a hallway that looked exactly like all the others, she caught a glimpse of his blonde head as she ran past a room. She backed up and shoved the door open barreling inside. She ran into the room, her excitement at seeing her friend bubbling over. She ran straight to Thor and through her arms around him. "Guess what!" She squealed excitedly into his ear. His chest rumbled in laughter against her as he lifted her off her feet into a hug. She pulled back, her eyes bright with happiness and looked into Thor's handsome smiling face.

"What is it Lady Darcy?" Thor asked forgetting momentarily his brother's presence in the room.

"Jane will be here in a few hours. She was picked up by a navel pilot and they are bringing her straight here. I haven't seen her in forever…I'm so excited!" She pressed her small hands into his chest before gasping and bringing her hand to her mouth. "Sorry…I know it's been almost a year since you've seen her. I can only imagine how you feel."

Thor laughed again and hugged her to him before putting her down. "It is alright Darcy. I know you wish to see your friend as much as I do."

"Yeah but for different reasons." Darcy teased.

Loki watched from the corner of the room how his brother interacted with Darcy. He could not stop the rush of jealousy that coursed through him at how open and happy she was with him. Loki did not know why, but he longed to have that kind of relationship with her.

Darcy bounced on the balls of her feet as she talked rapidly to Thor about Jane and Erik. Her little hands were flailing out in front of her as she spoke, her voice and body becoming more animated as she spoke and she was talking so fast he was surprised that Thor could understand her.

It was several minutes before Darcy even noticed Loki setting in the corner. His felt as if his heart would break when he saw her smile falter and her lovely chocolate eyes cloud over guarded. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't alone. "She said softly to Thor. "I'll come and get you when she gets here."

Thor nodded solemnly and looked at his brother. He was confused by the pain he saw in Loki's eyes. Maybe Loki had true feelings for this girl. Darcy turned to go but halted when she heard Loki's voice.

"Darcy, please wait a moment."

Darcy stopped but did not turn around. Her whole body tensed involuntarily and her skin crawled at the sound of his voice. She could feel the familiar prickles on the back of her neck and she jumped and yelped when she felt hands on her upper arms.

"Darcy, it's alright. He cannot harm you while I am here."

Darcy could feel the tension leave her body when she heard Thor's voice. Darcy turned and looked up at Thor who gave her a reassuring smile before giving her attention to Loki. Loki stared at her a few moments before speaking almost cautiously. "Have you attempted to remove the ring?"

"Yes I have, but I knew it would not be that simple. Thor has already promised to speak to your father about it."

Loki stood and stepped towards her. Darcy stood her ground and stared at him defiantly.

"Of course it is not that simple pet…"

Thor noticed when Darcy flinched at his brother's term of endearment for her.

"The ring cannot be removed except by me. Not even Odin himself will be able to remove it."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. She lifted her chin and took a step towards him.

"You're even more pathetic than I first took you for if you think this fucking ring means anything to me." She snapped.

Both Asgardians were impressed with her bravery despite the fact that Thor was with her.

"Your feelings towards the ring matters little pet. It only matters that it marks you as mine and I will only remove it when I see fit."

Darcy small hands balled into fists at her sides. "And when will that be exactly. "She spat out.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "When you love me."

Thor's expression was incredulous, but he said nothing. Loki expected screams and tears, but Darcy just stood and looked at him. The room because almost unbearable tense. She stood staring at Loki silent as death. Loki began to become uncomfortable under her gaze. Her expression gave nothing away. Suddenly she approached him, raising her hand and slapping him soundly across his face before turning and storming out of the room.

"The level of your cruelty is unfathomable brother." Thor said disgustedly as he turned and walked out after Darcy. He stopped and turned back. "I will be outside of this door, should you try to escape, I will break your neck."

* * *

"When will she be ready?" The man hissed impatiently from the shadows.

The Russian turned to regard his employer. "Is taking longer than expected. Have patience."

"You will be able to revive her with no damage? What shape will her mind be in?"

The Russian could not stop the shudder that moved through his body when he felt the other man brush up against him as he spoke. His employer had been so badly disfigured from the accident he was almost too repulsive for the physicist to tolerate.

"She will be how you say, good as new…she sleeps now."

The Russian released the breath he had been holding with the man moved away and disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Darcy had put her earlier unpleasant experience with Loki out of her mind despite the fact that she was once again in a room with him. But this time not only did she have Thor with her, but she had the company of the man she owed her freedom too. She had been looking for Clint all afternoon and late into the evening before she discovered him in the same interrogation room with Thor and unfortunately Loki. But her joy at finally seeing Clint since before the battle overshadowed her loathing of seeing Loki.

She hugged Clint tightly. He returned the favor by lifting her into a bear tight hug and holding her in his arms thanking God that he had been able to get her away from Loki. She was safe and Loki was going back to Asgard.

"Thank you so much for helping me. Thank you for getting me away from him."

Clint sat her back down on the floor but did not release her. "No worries kid. Just doing my job."

Loki watched the display with growing anger and jealousy. _How disgustingly sentimental and pathetic. _And they dared to speak about him as if he wasn't even in the room with them. Were they trying to mock him? A wicked grin crossed over Loki's face. "Tell me archer, did she not inform you of our little bargain?"

Darcy gasped audibly and Clint turned to look at Loki. Thor took a step forward. "Brother please. Let us not play games now."

Loki chuckled. "I am in earnest brother." Loki turned back to Clint. "Did Miss. Stark inform you of the price of your freedom?"

Clint looked at Darcy. Her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. Her hand was over her mouth.

"Darce, what's he talking about?"

"Come pet, we must share our good news." Loki said smugly. "She made a bargain archer, her freedom for yours."

Clint's eyes widened as a sickened look crossed over his face. "Darcy, what does he mean?"

"Have you not shown him my gift to you? Come now pet, you wound me so." Loki was absolutely beaming now. His eyes glinted wickedly and his smug grin was unbearable. "The little one has bound herself to me archer, for all eternity."

The color drained from Clint's normally stoic face. His eyes were livid as he stared at Loki. "Darcy, tell me he's lying. What gift is he talking about? What did he give you?"

Darcy shook her head, the tears falling freely now. Clint moved towards Darcy and she took a step away from him, her right hand now behind her back.

"Darcy…" Clint began gently, taking her arm and pulling it from behind her back just as gently. He held her small hand in his large one staring down at the ring that had sealed her fate.

Clint looked back at Loki, his expression hard. "What does this mean Loki?"

Loki sighed with impatience. "I have already told you what it means you daft mortal. She has bound herself to me and the ring was my gift to her, signifying the binding."

A growl erupted from the archer's throat. "Fuck that and fuck you!" He roared grabbing Darcy's hand again and attempting to pull the ring from her finger. Clint yelped sharply dropping her hand when he realized he had been burned. He hissed from pain and turned to Loki seething with rage. "Take. It. Off. Now." Clint whispered dangerously stepping towards Loki.

Loki laughed mockingly as Thor moved to stand between Barton and his brother.

"Or what my friend? What will you do to me hmm?" Loki snorted derisively. "No, I will not remove it. She is mine and my gift ensures that she stays mine. You should be falling to your knees thanking her for her sacrifice, it is what saved you in the end. Now run along to your other little friends and leave me and my brother be. We have much to discuss before I return to Asgard." Loki's eyes turned to Darcy. "But fear not little one, I shall return for you in due time."

Darcy looked at Clint, her eyes pleading as she stared at him. The shock and horror was evident on his face. He stared at her a few moments longer before turning on his heal and walking silently from the room.

"Clint please…" Darcy started to go after him, but Thor grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled against his hold. "Let me go Thor, I have to talk to him."

Thor held her at arms length by her upper arms. "Darcy, you must give him time. Think on how he feels at this moment. Think on how you would feel if someone that you loved had given up their freedom for you."

Darcy whirled around and stalked towards Loki. He was stunned when he felt a tremendous sting to his face. This was the second time she had slapped him. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed pummeling his chest with her small fists. "I HATE YOU!" She choked through her sobs. "You're wicked and cruel and I would rather die than belong to you."

Thor pulled Darcy away from his brother and into his embrace. He held her while she cried. He stared hard at his brother who swallowed hard and had the decency to look ashamed. Loki could not hold Thor's gaze and looked away.

* * *

Natasha needed some air. It had been a long two days and she was exhausted. This battle had taken more out of her than she had realized. She walked the long corridors of the SHIELD complex looking for Banner. She hadn't seen him since he had "Hulked out" and actually helped Loki on the roof of Stark Tower. Now that had been a sight to behold, the god wrapped tightly in the massive green paw and then the Hulk actually protecting Loki from the fire of the alien army. Everything had happened so fast it had almost felt like a dream. Natasha sighed as she peered into yet another empty room. It looked like she wasn't going to find Banner tonight, so she decided to make her way to the roof.

She expected everyone to be resting after what they had been through. She knew that Fury and Coulson were still up of course. The two men worked tirelessly always and she knew that they would still be discussing strategies and of course the future of the Avengers. She also knew that Fury was, well, furious at the committee for launching that nuke. She also knew that Fury didn't believe for one second that it had been for damage control as they had claimed. No, those stuffy old suits had wanted to take not only Loki and his army out, but the Avengers also. Now Fury and the Avengers just needed to know why.

Natasha made her way to the roof thinking she would be alone. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she was not. She slowly made her way over to her friend who was sitting quietly on the edge of the building staring up into the night sky. The smile that was on her face faltered when she took in his grim expression.

Natasha reached out and touched Clint gently on the shoulder. "Clint? Are you alright?"

"No I'm pretty fucking far from alright Tess."

She sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Clint spoke. "She sold her soul to him for me."

"What?"

"Darce…the price of my freedom apparently, I mean if you hadn't of gotten me back. He was going to free me and let me live if she promised herself to him."

"Oh…" Natasha's voice trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"Stupid, stupid girl!" Clint yelled. "God, why would she do that? How in the hell are we supposed to save her from that!"

"We can protect her if he tries to take her again. Considering that this All father guy ever even let's Loki out of Asgard again."

"It's not as simple as that Tess. Loki said she bound herself to him by magic. I saw the fucking ring. I tried to take it off her myself and it burned the shit out of me. She can't even take it off. What the fuck can we do against magic?" Clint stood and began to pace back and forth. "How am I supposed to live with this Tess? Knowing what she promised…knowing what she gave herself too…for me."

"Clint…"

"I mean why is he even doing this? What could he possibly hope to gain by this? He can't take her with him when he goes home?" Clint's fists clenched tightly by his side. He stopped pacing and whirled around to face the small red head. "What could he be thinking? This is insane and to what purpose huh? I mean is he just a completely sadistic bastard, making sure that she can't have a life of her own? That she can't ever marry, have children, and fall in love because she's bound to him? Why did he even help us in the end if he was going to do this?"

Natasha stood and grabbed his arm. "Hey, calm down. We will figure this out okay? And just because he decided that he didn't want to destroy the world or take it over doesn't mean he's still not a spoiled self serving self pitying little prick. Besides, this Odin person, they call him the All father right? He has to have more power than Loki. I'm sure he won't allow his own kid to keep a mortal girl prisoner against her will. Thor says he's a very wise man with a strong sense of justice."

Clint sighed deeply and nodded, placing his hand over hers. "It'll be okay Barton."

* * *

Loki sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to be so cruel to Darcy, but when he had seen her in the archer's arms he could contain his jealousy no longer. It was bad enough he had to witness how she had flung herself into his brother's arms. He knew his anger at how safe she felt with his brother was unjustified just as his jealousy had been. He knew that he had given her no reason to trust him or feel anything but fear when she was around him.

He loathed that he had to deceive her, deceive his brother even, but it had to be done. The alchemist that had created that ring centuries ago had been a wicked and cruel man. The ring he had created mimicked its master cruelty. Loki had to deceive the ring of his true purpose even more so then he had to deceive his brother and Darcy. He had to be cautious and tread carefully. Loki needed the magic of the ring to fulfill his plans, but he had put Darcy in danger by doing so. If the ring ever found out what Loki was trying to do, it is possible the magic within the ring would destroy her. But Loki was confident in his own magical abilities that she would be perfectly safe, that he could protect her.

It was going to be nearly impossible to make her love him after all of this, but there is where his magic would end. Yes, he would use magic to bind her to him, to make sure that no one else could take her from him, but he would not use force to make her love him. He wanted her to love him all on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

The Perils of Being a Stark- Chapter 11

Author: Ambur

Rating: MA –someone is doing the nasty in this chapter and I tried to keep it tasteful.

Disclaimer: Own naught

Author's notes: This chapter isn't very long. It mostly consists of the beginning of Loki's punishment. There is also a mention of a child's death in the form of a vision, so be warned.

* * *

Chapter 11

Loki awoke slowly, his head pounding. He opened his eyes trying to focus them, but his eyelids still felt so heavy. He struggled to get his bearings and he rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. After a few moments he began to get a chill of dread crawling up his spine. He rubbed his eyes more forcefully, but still he could see nothing. He was in absolute darkness. It was cold and dank where ever he was. He could feel the dread beginning and he forced the bile back down his throat. He hadn't realized he was shivering yet, but whether that was because he was nude or because he was afraid he did not know.

He opened his mouth to call out to see if anyone was there and with this single act, the panic overtook him. He could not speak as his father had taken his voice from him and left him naked and vulnerable in the darkness. He began to fumble about his surroundings, opening his mouth wide and calling out, yet no sound escaped his lips. His breathing became harsh and his heart pounded against his chest. He could feel pressure in his ears from his blood pounding and it was getting harder to choke the bile back.

"Are you frightened?" A feminine voice said behind him. He whirled around, straining in the darkness see whoever it was. He jumped backward when he felt her warm breath against his ear. "You should be."

He fell back against the wall which was made of rock and wretched his shoulder. He cried out in silence from the pain. He could hear her soft footsteps coming towards him. He raised his hands to try and defend himself with his magic, but nothing happened. She laughed softly then. "You're father has rendered you helpless…" He could feel when she knelt down in front of him. "Just as my child was helpless when you took her life you monster. "Her voice had come out in a hiss.

Loki's eyes were wide staring into the darkness trying to make sense of what was happening. He remembered coming home and facing his father. He remembered standing before his father in the throne room, his mother standing to the side crying softly and Thor, he was standing beside Loki but his face had been unreadable. His father was speaking about…his punishment…Odin was sentencing him for his crimes against Midgard and now he was here wherever this was without his speech and without his magic.

His head was jerked up in a painful grip as the woman grabbed his hair in a vice grip. "Come with me Loki Odinson, let me show you the pain and suffering you have caused simply by drawing breath."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Thor had taken Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Tony had noticed that Darcy was already feeling better. She wasn't quite as jumpy and she didn't look over her shoulder nearly as much. She of course still refused to tell him anything about that damn ring that was on her finger, but he didn't push it. She had been through so much and he hoped she would tell him when she was ready.

She was having night terrors again. But it wasn't Loki that she was dreaming of, it was Ivan Vanko. She had night terrors for over a year when she had been rescued from him and now thanks to Loki, she was having them again. Darcy had confirmed what Loki had said about not touching her. Deep down Stark already knew that to be true by something Thor had once said about his brother and how he felt about their mother. As loathsome as he was, Stark didn't believe that Loki would ever force himself on a woman in that way. But taking her had still triggered the nightmares again. And this time Stark was putting his foot down, Darcy was going to get some therapy.

Tony was glad that Jane Foster was back. When he had first met the young woman he hadn't been very impressed with her. She looked exactly like the mousy little nerd he imagined she would be, albeit a very pretty one, but mousy none the less. It seemed that Jane adored Darcy and Darcy adored her so that was a good thing. He was glad for Darcy to have other women in her life, if it weren't for Jane, she'd only have Pepper.

He wasn't happy about Darcy moving out from Stark tower and moving in with Jane. He felt it was a bit too soon after all that had happened and if he were honest with himself, he felt overbearingly protective of his daughter now and he didn't imagine that the feeling was going to go away soon. So of course he had handled it in true Stark fashion…manipulated the situation to benefit himself. Darcy was furious needlessly to say, but Jane was very excited to be moving in with the Starks and being able to have as much access to JARVIS and anything else in Tony's lab that she wanted. She was also very excited to be able to work with Dr. Banner who Tony had managed to talk into staying awhile longer, though Tony imagined it had more to do with a certain sexy little red head than him.

So all in all things were staring to get back to some kind of normal. Stark had loaned money and equipment to the rebuilding of New York and had even been responsible for creating several hundreds of jobs for people who had lost everything in the attack. SHIELD was even doing its part, creating medical facilities and fully staffing them for the wounded. Police and rescue workers were still finding wounded people days later underneath all the rubble of the buildings. SHIELD was also responsible for cleaning up the dead alien army. And of course Fury was still sulking over the decision by the council to set the nuke on New York, but Stark could understand that one. He wasn't as concerned about an ulterior motive as Fury, Coulson, and the other Avengers seemed to be, but Tony never worried about anything unless he was faced with it immediately. He felt as if he had enough to concern himself with and that tomorrow could take care of itself.

* * *

Jane moaned softly in her sleep. Her subconscious not letting her forget the feel of his rough hands against her skin, not even in her sleep. "Thor…" His name was a soft sigh on her lips as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, her hands sliding down her body mimicking where his hands had been five days ago.

_Thor tossed her onto the bed unceremoniously and was above her before she could even move. His normally sky blue eyes were dark with want, desire, and longing. Jane yelped when Thor ripped her shirt down the middle exposing the skin of her flat stomach and her white lace bra. Thor's smile was almost feral as he drank her in with his eyes. This coupling was hard and fast. It was nothing more than animalistic need and want. Jane was overwhelmed by the power and intensity of it. She could feel his smile against her skin as she screamed his name, her finger nails digging into his shoulders leaving tiny little crescent marks in his skin. He had given her only moments to recover before he was moving within her again. She had never imagined that Thor could be so gentle in his love making, but he was tender with her, it almost brought tears to her eyes. _

_She moaned and arched herself into him. He moved slowly above her, wanting to take his time and enjoy her. Thor kept his lips attached to Jane's his tongue sliding into her hot mouth. He only broke away to move his attention to the soft skin of her neck or her jaw line, sucking the skin gently, nipping and teasing as he moved along. _

Thor had taken her four times before the sun rose and before he had to prepare to leave for Asgard. He had held her as she cried. He truly did not know if he would ever return and he told her that he did not expect her to wait for him. He had wanted to her to have a life of her own, marry, and have many children, but reminding her softly that she would always have his heart and his love. Her heart felt as if it were being cleaved into.

Jane's hand swiped at her face in her sleep, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. She trembled in her sleep, wrapping her arms around herself, her mind trying to remember what his arms had felt like around her.

Jane awoke from her dream to Darcy thrashing beside her. Jane reached over and wrapped her arms around Darcy, speaking soothingly to her in her ear. Darcy stilled and settled back into a deep sleep. This had been common place over the past few days. Darcy would awaken several times a night thrashing and screaming, trying to fight off an unseen assailant. Sometimes she would fight so violently that Jane would have to get Tony to hold her still until she woke up and saw that she was safe. Other times Darcy would just cry or moan and Jane would hold her and talk to her in her sleep until she calmed down. Jane looked over at the clock; it was 8:16 am. As she looked at her sleeping friend, she decided it wouldn't hurt to let her have a little more sleep. They both could wait for whatever the day might bring. Jane snuggled closer to Darcy, laying her head against her friend's shoulder and closed her eyes. With a quiet sob, she realized that closing her eyes might be the only way that she would get to see Thor again.

Loki was shaking violently on the floor pleading with his mind to make the visions stop. The woman's mocking laughter rang in his ears as he watched the horrific scenes in front of him. The child was no more than four years old and her blonde tresses were matted with her blood. Her little body was broken and her mother clutched her to her, sobbing and rocking inconsolably.

"Do you see what your ambition has done?" The woman hissed in his ear. "Was this your glorious purpose? To murder children? You told your brother that you believed yourself above us. Do you think yourself so high that you decide who lives? Who has value and worth?"

Loki reached out slowly, almost as if he would touch the child who was cradled in her mother's arms. "She isn't there you fool. These are nothing more than shadows of things that have already been, things that have happened because of you."

Loki violently shook his head. _No this is not what I wanted, please, this isn't what I intended._

"Then what was your intention Loki Odinson?"

She laughed when she heard his gasp of breath. _"Oh yes, I am inside of your head too."_

He watched as the woman who had kept her face hidden from him up to this point moved to stand beside the woman holding her dead child. "I lost everything that day." The woman said ghosting her hand over the child's head. She turned to look at Loki and he could see her face clearly, the tears rolling over her cheeks glistening like tiny diamonds.

She was the same woman holding the child. "You took her and my husband that day." She stood and approached Loki holding out her arms for him to see. "And then I took my life." Loki stared horrified at the deep vertical gashes over her arms and wrists. His eyes grew even wider when her wounds began bleeding.

"What's the matter Loki. I thought you loved blood and pain." He turned his head and nearly vomited when she rubbed both her wrists viciously in his face, getting some of her blood in his mouth.

_Father please…I understand now…please make this stop…please make it stop…_

He stilled when he felt her hands stroking his hair gently. "Oh no my dear Prince, your punishment has only just begun. There is still so much more for you to see and I intend to make sure…" Her hands tightened in his hair until he gasped from pain. "that you don't miss anything." She jerked his head with each word.


	12. Chapter 12

The Perils of Being a Stark- Chapter 12

Author: Amboo1979

Rating: M- for violence, some parts are a bit graphic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's notes: I put Loki through it in this chapter so don't be too mad at me. I do love him, I SWEAR. Oh and remember I still have no beta so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter or any previous chapters. Show me some love and review please.

* * *

Loki awoke on the ground to darkness. He was hungry, cold, and thirsty. He attempted to swallow but his throat was too dry. He stared into the darkness waiting to see if it had all been a dream, had the woman truly been there with him.

Loki began to shiver involuntarily as the cold around him became even colder.

"Good morning Loki Odinson, or evening, or afternoon." She giggled. "Who really knows when one is all alone in the dark?"

Loki attempted to speak to her, but could not, his speech was still gone.

"I bet that is taking some getting used to huh? Not being able to speak because we both know how much you love and admire the sound of your own voice." She giggled again and it was a maniacal sound.

He flinched when he felt her hand caress his face. He strained his eyes in the darkness desperate to see her face, even in his torment he would rather see her face than be left in the dark.

_How long must I remain here? _ He asked attempting to reach her through his mind.

He could feel her smile against his skin as she kissed his forehead softly. "Oh I wouldn't make any plans to return home anytime soon. You and I are going to be spending quite a lot of time together."

Loki felt his despair overwhelm him, but even more so than that, he felt sorrow and pain for this woman's loss. He could feel her anger and her bitterness. _I am so sorry for your loss, for what I have done to you._

He hissed in pain when he felt her nails digging into his cheeks as she grabbed his face and shrieked. "DON'T YOU DARE APPOLOGIZE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!" His head reeled back when she slapped him with tremendous force. He could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself. "Don't you dare pity me…" Her voice broke with a sob and he heard her move away.

Loki sat still for several moments, listening to her cry softly. _What is your name?_

He heard no response in his mind. _Do I not at least deserve to know the name of my tormenter?_

She laughed softly. "Yes I suppose I am your tormenter, jailer, and your redemption." She paused. "My name is Anna. Would you like to know the names of your other victims?"

Before he could stop the thought it moved quickly across his mind. _No I do not want to know her name. It will be too final…too real._

"Her name was Jenny. She had just turned four years old. You murdered her on her birthday."

Tears began to burn Loki's eyes and he wiped them away quickly.

"My husband's name was Jack. Would you like me to tell you why they were in the city that day? Jack was taking Jenny to get a new dress. She was going to have a birthday party later in the day. She wanted a new dress because her best friend Candice had gotten a new dress to wear to Jenny's party."

Loki heard her move towards him again and flinched slightly when he felt her sit beside him on the ground.

"She and Candice were best friends since birth practically. They were going to have matching dresses." Anna chuckled softly. "Candice would wear the purple dress and Jenny the pink one. Candice wanted to wear the pink one, but Jenny was the birthday girl."

They sat in silence for several moments before Anna turned to speak to him again. He could feel her breath on his face and he shivered. "I don't know why I'm sharing this with you." She hissed. "You don't deserve to hear about my Jenny."

She stood then and grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his skin. "Get up! You have a lot to witness today."

Loki stood slowly wishing he could see her face. He wanted to look into her eyes and see her hatred. He knew he deserved it. He felt the stirrings of another strange emotion and he suddenly had the urge to grab this woman and hold her, to try to comfort her despite her hatred of him but he did not dare touch her. Her emotional state was too delicate and fragile. He also had no idea of the power she might wield. He was sure that his father did not send this woman here defenseless. But most of all, he felt he had no right to touch her or comfort her since he was the reason for her despair.

Anna released her hold on his arm, sliding her hand down his arm to grasp his hand. It was at this moment that Loki noticed how cold her skin was. It was ice cold and hard. She felt like death. The air was heavy and thick around them. It was weighted down with her pain and turmoil. It was weighted down with his sorrow and fear.

He felt her tug slightly at his hand and he began to follow after her. Although there was no light whatsoever she lead him in a perfect line down the path they were walking on.

_How old are you. _

"Ask me how old I was." She responded never breaking stride.

_How old were you._

"I was twenty two years old."

Again the thought fluttered across his mind before he could stop it. _Little more than a child…So young to be a wife and mother._

"We were 18 when we got married. We were high school sweethearts. We married right after graduation." She stopped abruptly causing him to nearly collide with her. "Now look Prince of Asgard. Look and see what other pain you have caused."

* * *

The Allfather approached his oldest son who had been keeping vigil beside the cavern that Loki had been sent inside for his punishment.

"Thor, my son. Why do you linger here? Come inside to your mother. She is worried for you."

Thor shook his head. "I cannot leave him alone father. I am afraid for him. I am afraid that he will not survive this. I am afraid that he will fall away from me again."

Odin put his hand on Thor's shoulder turning his son to face him. Thor had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Father surely there is another punishment that can be given. This is too much. It will not only drive him mad, but break his spirit. He will return to us a mere shadow of what he was. He will be nothing more than an empty shell if he returns to us at all."

Odin pulled his son into a strong embrace. "You must trust my judgment my boy. You must also trust in the strength of your brother's mind and in his heart."

Thor pulled away and looked intently at his father. "You still believe he has a heart?"

Odin smiled at the hope in his son's voice. "Yes Thor. I know your brother still has a heart, but it is buried too deeply within him. It must be brought forth again and it must be broken. He must pay for what he has done. There is no other way. Now come inside and sit with your mother. She needs the comfort of her son in her grief."

Thor paused to look back where his brother was being held prisoner and being tormented. He sighed deeply, trying desperately to find the hope in this situation. He could not see any so he had to trust in the wisdom of his father. Slowly Thor turned to follow his father.

* * *

Loki was overcome with the stench of death. He put his hand to his mouth to keep from gagging. Bodies were strewn everywhere underneath debris and out in the open. He could smell the blood and burned flesh. Destruction lay all around him. Buildings and sidewalks destroyed. There was shattered glass littering the streets. He stumbled forward trying to get away from the horror in front of him. Many of the dead lay staring up at him, eyes wide open and glazed over in death. He could see the last few moments of their lives written in their eyes, the fear and the agony. Loki tripped and stumbled, falling hard to the pavement. He gasped and crawled backward not wanting to look at the severed leg and head that were on the ground where he fell. He quickly climbed to his feet and tried to turn away but was stopped by a hand gripping his ankle. He looked down, his eyes wide with fear. The woman had been badly burned. He could see her singed flesh peeling back from her muscles and bones. She was coughing up blood due to a gaping wound from her chest.

"Help…me…please…" She managed to gurgle, coughing more blood as she tried to speak.

Loki stared down at the dying woman. His head began to turn in all directions looking for someone, anyone that could help her. His eyes made contact with another body. The body of the reptilian creature was partially covered by a vehicle. Loki blinked in shock and stared down at the woman. He realized in that moment what he was witnessing. _I did this. I brought this here._

Loki knelt down beside the woman. She attempted to reach her small bloody hand out to him, but was too weak. He took her hand in his while stroking her hair with his other hand. _I did this to you._

She stared up at Loki. She was so very frightened. Her eyes pleaded with him to save her from this. Loki could feel his heart constrict in his chest and he pleaded with his father in his mind for his speech back so that he could speak words of comfort to this woman.

"She is already dead. It's too late to comfort her." Anna mocked behind him. "I wonder what that feels like. To have your flesh melted off, all your nerves and organs exposed like that. How long do you think it took her to die?"

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head trying to block out her words. He looked back down at the dying woman. Her eyes were wide, but she was no longer looking at him. Loki brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He reached out to wipe the single tear that had fallen from her eye. He could not stop the flow of his own tears. He gently laid her hand onto her chest and closed her eyes.

_Please…no more. I am sorry. I am so very sorry. _He brought his hands to his face and quietly sobbed.

Anna laughed cruelly. "Now you have tears? Now you feel sorrow? I told you before that this is only the beginning. You have much, much more to answer for Loki Odinson. There is no mercy where we are. You seem to think that you should just get a free pass for all the things that you have done. Do you think a few tears will make up for what you did to me…to hundreds of others?" She shoved him hard while he was still kneeling and he fell over.

His anger began to stir at how freely she touched him and hit him. _She is small, I could over power her._

Anna laughed at his words. "Do you think it would be that simple to escape your prison? Over power the poor weak female? I'm not Darcy Stark you idiot!" She roared at him slapping him forcefully across the face. "Do you think this is a game? Perhaps simply showing you is not enough, maybe you need to experience their pain…" Anna's gaze drifted to the dead woman. "Maybe you should experience her pain."

Loki's eyes widened in fear at the implications of her words. Anna stepped menacingly towards him.

"I think you should have your voice back for this. I wouldn't miss your screams for the world."

A blood curdling scream tore from Loki's throat. He was in agony, his skin burning. He looked down at his arms in horror as his skin began melting from his body. The pain was unbearable. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. His tore at his skin with his fingers in desperation, thinking that if he ripped the skin off himself he wouldn't burn.

"Father please have mercy! Please help me!" He wailed. Anna stared at him with no emotion on her face.

Loki was thrown onto his back as he felt a searing hot pain on his chest. He started choking on his own blood and looked down to see a huge gaping wound on his chest. He began to lose consciousness as his life blood poured out of him. His skin continued to bubble, blister, and peel. He screamed again as the pain overtook him. He looked back at Anna in desperation lifting his hand towards her as if to beg her for help. She continued to stare at him expressionless. Soon Loki could take no more. Whether from the pain, blood loss, or the horror of all that he had witnessed this day, he slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

The Perils of Being a Stark- Chapter 13

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer- Only the dead chick is mine

Author's notes:

As I have told many of you before, I appreciate your input and I care about what you like and want to read, so with that being said, I am going to pose a question to you for a later chapter. I am NOT saying that I will write it the way the majority wants, but I will take into consideration what you all would like. Now, here's the question, who would you like to see Darcy lose her virginity too, Loki or Steve (and no Clint is not an option.)

**A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETAS FOR THIS CHAPTER, YAY, I FINALLY FOUND BETAS! RAMMY2010, MILDRED JOSEPHINE, WEBOF SMILES, and FALLING WITHOUT A CARE.**

Thanks to everyone who continues to support this story, thanks to all who follow it and have favorited it and thanks to those who have left reviews. Please continue to review, I cannot tell you how much it means and how motivating it is to me and other authors. It's like our bread and water, so please, if you enjoy, leave a review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Come on Darcy, you had to have known that I would do that." Clint sighed impatiently as Darcy struggled underneath him. "This is the third time I have used this move on you. Did you think the outcome would be different the third time?"

Darcy glared up at her friend, who had yet to remove himself from her person. "Get off me!"

"Make me." He drawled lazily smirking at her.

"This isn't funny Clint. I'm tired."

"Being tired won't matter to your attacker Darcy." Natasha said patiently. "Now use the move I taught you yesterday to get yourself free from a heavier opponent."

Darcy squirmed underneath Clint. Her wrists were pinned to the floor beside her head and her legs were pinned down by his. Her face was red and there were small beads of sweat on her forehead from the effort.

"I can't. He's too heavy." She whined. Clint laughed at the pout that had just appeared on her face. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he moved to stand and pull her up. Darcy grinned wickedly, swinging her leg out and knocking the archer off his feet. She rolled quickly to the side as he fell. Before Clint could blink, Darcy had straddled him holding a knife to his throat.

Natasha laughed. "Not bad kid. Even I didn't see that coming."

Darcy beamed proudly at Natasha opening her mouth to say thanks, but instead Darcy squealed when she found herself flat on her back once more, disarmed, and once again pinned underneath Clint.

"I thought I told you not to turn your back on your attacker Darce." Clint's voice was stern, but his eyes were teasing. Darcy snorted in annoyance and glared at him. He laughed softly and gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her up. "I think that is enough for today."

"She's getting better."

Darcy jumped at the masculine voice that came from behind her. Natasha and Clint showed no signs of being surprised that he had been standing there. Steve Rogers made his way over to the trio from the dark corner that he had been observing from. He smiled warmly at Darcy. "You really are getting stronger and quicker."

"Not quite ready to be a field agent yet, but I'm getting there. Are the Avengers taking applications?" Darcy's wide smile faltered when she noticed the three current Avengers glowering at her. "Ooooookaaayyy maybe not."

"You don't know what you're saying Darce, don't even joke about that. You deserve better than that. You go to college and have your friends. You get married, have kids, and you have a life, okay?" Clint squeezed her shoulder affectionately before turning to leave the gym.

Darcy watched him leave before turning to look at Natasha. "He's still angry with me…for what I did isn't he?"

Natasha put her arm around Darcy giving her a gentle squeeze. "He was never mad at you and you didn't do anything wrong. You did the best you could in the situation that you were in. You did a brave thing. You sacrificed yourself for someone that you care about. Don't worry about Clint, he's just watching out for you." Natasha nodded at Steve before following Clint out.

Darcy watched her go. She had forgotten that Steve was still with her until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him, blushing, and grinned sheepishly.

The both stood awkwardly looking at one another before Steve finally spoke. "So how have you been?"

Darcy tried to hide her smile when she noticed the blush crawling up Steve's neck. "I've been good actually. SHIELD has been keeping me busy, I think that is actually Coulson's doing. I believe he thinks I'm going to fall apart if I'm not busy."

Steve nodded. "I'm sure he means well."

"Yeah he does and I enjoy the work. It's great working with Jane and Erik again too. We're going back and forth between SHIELD and my dad's lab. It's cool getting to know the man behind the green rage too."

"I heard Dr. Banner was still around."

The two of them continued with their small talk and had walked down the corridors and outside of SHIELD headquarters together before noticing where they were. Darcy was about to bade Steve goodbye when she noticed that he was tugging at his sleeve nervously and looking between her and his shoes.

"Steve?" She asked softly placing her hand on his arm.

His head whipped up and he blurted it out almost too fast for her to understand. "Would you like to go have lunch with me?"

Darcy blinked in surprise. When she didn't answer him right away he looked away blushing. "Um…I mean, maybe…sometime we could go…"

"Sure Steve. I'd love to grab lunch with you. How about now? I'm starving after all of that."

* * *

Loki awoke to a foot nudging his side. He groggily rolled over and stared up at the person bothering his sleep expecting to see Anna come to bring him even more torture and pain. Loki's eyes snapped open wide and he sat up quickly, scooting away from the person standing over him.

"Good morning princess." Tony Stark smirked. "Nice place you got here." He said looking around with obvious distaste.

Loki swallowed hard, his head whipping around in all directions. He began to feel a small slither of hope that all of this had been a dream and perhaps he was still on Midgard and in the SHIELD facility. His hopes were soon dashed when he noticed the dirt and rock of the cavern. He was, however, relieved to see that he was still clothed and no longer in darkness.

"Where is Anna?" Loki asked softly surprised that he still had his voice as well.

"Who? The dead chick?" Stark shrugged. "I don't know, going around scaring small children? That girl has got some serious issues. But you knew that right?" Stark shuddered. "Making you think your skin was melting off was seriously twisted."

Loki sat silently for a moment not understanding what was happening. _Why is the Iron Man here? What does this mean? Am I stuck in this madness for eternity?_

"Come on princess, get moving. I don't have all day."

Loki peered up at Stark with apprehension on his face. "Where are we going?"

"Fuck if I know. This is your dream or nightmare or acid trip or whatever the hell it is. I'm just here for the ride."

Loki slowly rose to his feet keeping a safe distance between himself and Stark. Stark smirked. "Seriously dude, am I making you nervous? I'm here unarmed and I don't have my suit so what do you think I'm going to do?"

"I had my flesh melted from my body not long ago. You must forgive me if I am a little cautious."

Stark snorted and slapped him on the back. "It was a dream. Granted a very crazy, painful realistic mind fuck of a dream, but still, it wasn't real." Stark turned to look down the hallway of the cavern." So where to Rock of Ages?"

Loki blinked and looked at the man. _Now I see where Darcy gets her mouth from. I suppose nonsense is hereditary._

"Are you not supposed to lead me somewhere you foolish mortal?" Loki snapped annoyed with Stark's company.

Stark grinned widely. "Oh come on. I'm starting to think you don't like me. Do you want to kiss and make up?"

Loki's lips curled in disgust. _How did such a lovely creature come from the loins of this oaf?_

Stark's expression hardened and he steeped towards Loki. Loki noticed the change and took a step back. "Perhaps I should have mentioned that I can hear your thoughts. Don't talk about my daughter. Don't even think about her, do you understand?"

Loki swallowed hard, not from fear, but from guilt. He could feel the pain, fear, and helplessness radiating from the man before him. The pain for what his child had endured and the fear and helplessness that he had felt when she was gone. Loki didn't know why but he felt compelled to apologize. He knew the words were nothing more than that, words. And that those words could never make up for what he had done, but he still felt the need to apologize for taking her.

"I am sorry, so very sorry for what I have put your family through." The words tasted almost bitter in his mouth. Because though he felt the need to apologize he was still so very angry. Angry at his father, his brother, himself, and the world. He felt as if there was a war being waged inside of him and it was ripping him apart. He felt so many things and was overwhelmed by it all.

Stark's eyebrows rose in surprise. Tony could see the sincerity in the god's face and the sadness in his eyes. "I could almost believe that."

"I am in earnest." Loki said stepping towards him tentatively reaching out his hand and touching the Iron Man's arm. "I am so sorry."

Tony made no move to remove Loki's hand. He swallowed hard, staring at Loki for several seconds. "Why did you take her?"

Loki turned away, shame overcoming him. He could feel his face burning with the humiliation of his behavior and what he had put his own family through. "Does it matter now? I took her and I have given her even more pain and suffering to work through in her young life."

"Yes you have and yes it does matter. Be a man and turn around and face me. Tell me why you took my kid. Tell me why you took a defenseless woman. Tell me how you could do that after witnessing the attack of your own mother in her own bed chamber."

Loki spun around and stared at Stark with an astonished expression. "How did you…"

"I told you. This is your rodeo my friend. I only know what you allow me to see. Now answer my damn question. Why did you take my Darcy?"

"For selfish reasons…"

"Obviously." Stark snapped cutting him off.

Loki narrowed his eyes but continued on. "Your daughter was not my intended victim. When I came to Midgard to retrieve the tesseract, I had plans to take Jane Foster. I wanted to hurt my brother. I wanted to destroy him and take what was his. I wanted him to know that he would never have her and it was because of me. I wanted him to know that he had lost so many things because if me."

Loki moved towards Stark, his eyes wide with an unreadable expression. "You see I also took Thor's chance of being King of Asgard away from him." He chuckled darkly. "Well I postponed it anyways. But I am part of the reason why he was banished. That and his moronic behavior. And when he came back to Asgard and he had the gall to stand before me and tell me that I was in the wrong for trying to destroy that disgusting race of monsters…" Loki trailed off as his fists clenched. "Before he met that silly little mortal, he would've not even blinked an eye. He would've destroyed them with his bare hands and he comes back to me with his new found piety."

Loki slammed his fists into the wall. "And I knew that father would love him and honor him even more for it. It made my heart sick!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Stark watched Loki with a guarded expression. Loki whirled back around and faced him. "I made a promise to my brother that I would pay a visit to that puny little planet you call home and pay a visit to his beloved."

Stark nodded in understanding. "You couldn't get to Jane so you took Darcy."

Loki nodded and laughed. "I never actually meant to cause Ms. Foster any harm. I was only going to take her and keep her locked away from my brother. I would have kept her with me after I had won my war."

"Keeping her a prisoner isn't hurting her? What were your intentions towards Jane?"

"I grow weary of repeating this to you mortal, I do not defile women." Loki paused as if to gather his thoughts. "It matters little now. I did not take Ms. Foster. I took Darcy. I took her because I knew that my brother loved her and it would hurt him to know that I had her. It would also have caused pain to Jane which in turn would also have hurt my brother so you see, it seemed an excellent idea to me at the time."

Loki turned and stared at Stark waiting for his response. He began to get restless when Stark made no response, simply staring at him for several long minutes.

"Well I guess we better get started walking down memory lane. I don't want to be here forever or however long you're going to be here."

Before Loki could respond Stark turned and started walking down the corridor. Loki silently followed behind him.

* * *

Darcy bit her lip to keep from laughing at Steve. He was so awkward and shy. She watched as he tugged at his collar for the third time since they had sat down at the sub shop.

He cleared his throat. "So you come here often?" He looked down blushing madly at the look she gave him causing him to remember that he had already asked her that. Twice to be exact.

"Sorry…I guess I'm a little nervous around dames still."

Darcy burst out laughing when his eyes widened and his skin actually turned tomato red when he realized his mistake. "I mean you're not a dame…I'm so sorry…I know that's disrespectful. I meant I'm not good with girls. Not that you're a girl…I-I-I mean women…I'm not good with women and you're a woman…not a girl…" He stared at his feet as his voice trailed off.

Darcy snorted and waved his hand. "No worries. I'm not offended. I don't even really know what dame means. I know it means a girl, but if it's offensive I wouldn't know. Don't be embarrassed. I think you're sweet." She finished touching his hand gently.

He looked up and gave her a lopsided grin. She beamed at him shaking her head. _He's such a little boy in so many ways. It's so weird to think of him as a super hero. He's kind of dorky, but then again so was Clark Kent and even Peter Parker...and of course Aqua man just sucks ass .I wonder if that's some sort of secret code to be a dork and be a super hero. But then again, Batman isn't a dork and neither is the Green lantern. My dad is kind of a super hero and he's not a dork. Well, yes he is most dads are, but Thor is a super hero right? But then again, Thor is not the brightest crayon in the box, so I don't know maybe it's…._ She was snapped from her ramblings when Steve cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, I do that sometimes. I don't mean to my mind sort of takes off."

They both sat there in uncomfortable silence before Darcy couldn't stand it any longer and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "So why do you and my dad hate each other?"

Steve choked on the sip of Dr Pepper that he had just taken. "Hate is a bit of a strong word. I don't hate your father…I just don't…I mean he just…we don't always…"

"See eye to eye?" Darcy offered.

Steve smiled sheepishly. "You could say that. We just come from two different places and sometimes we rub each other the wrong way. I will say that I have misjudged your father on a few things. He's one hell of a soldier and a very brave man."

Steve smiled and blushed at the bright smile Darcy gave him. Obviously she was pleased with his assessment of her father. Steve figured he needed to start trying to see the good things in Stark and make a serious effort to get along with the man if he intended to court his daughter.

Stark sighed deeply as he walked down the never ending corridor with the silent god beside him. Tony rolled his eyes. "If you were going to trap me in your head with you the least you could have done was provide me with a little entertainment. How 'bout some tunes…AC/DC, Zeppelin, Disturbed, Jimi Hendrix? Come on man, you're supposed to be a god. Don't you have anything?"

Loki glared at him. _Allfather deliver me from this uncouth fool._

"Hey I heard that!" Stark snapped in mock indignation. It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes.

"Truly mortal I have no idea why I would have conjured you in my mind. I loathe you as surely as you do me."

"Aww, come on. I thought I was beginning to grow on you." Stark said moving towards him with his arms open.

"Get away from me you buffoon." Loki snapped although he could not stop the slight quirk of his lips.

Stark snorted. "Ha! Made you smile!"

A slow smile made its way across Loki's face before he remembered where he was. His brow furrowed and his smile became a frown. "Why are you being forgiving towards me? I do not deserve such kindness."

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I'm in your head so I'm going to be whatever you want me to be or whatever you think I would be. Maybe you're hoping that I can forgive you someday. Maybe you want my blessing for when you come for my little girl again. I mean, isn't that what the ring that you gave her is all about. Isn't it a promise of some sorts?"

Loki stared incredulously at Stark. Stark smirked again. "Maybe you should take this time to explain it to me because I doubt when you come face to face with the real me that I'll be this pleasant to you."

Loki looked away abashed again. He tried to swallow the heavy lump that was stuck in his throat. When he spoke, his voice sounded raspy and dry. "I…I put the ring on her to frighten her at first. I was a fool and did not think through what it meant. It is a magical binding, one that cannot be taken lightly and I must tread carefully to protect her from its magic."

"Do you love my daughter?"

Loki met the iron man's eyes. _Do I love Darcy? I do not know…I feel very strongly for her…_

Loki licked his dry lips before he spoke. "I…I feel…she makes me feel…I…"

"Aren't you the god of mischief and lies? I thought you'd be smoother than that. I mean is that how you talk to women? You're not very eloquent are you? No wonder your brother does better."

Loki glared. "Do you even know the meaning of such a large word you bloody git?" Loki snapped.

Stark grinned widely showing Loki perfect white teeth. "I'm just messing with you. But seriously, you're going to have to do better than stuttering when wooing a woman."

"Oh and I suppose you know all about wooing women don't…" His voice trailed off when he remembered who he was talking too.

"Yeah I'd probably shut up too." Tony agreed. "So you don't know how you feel about my kid yet you bind her to you magically for eternity or as long as she lives anyways…am I right?"

Loki nodded.

"Didn't put too much thought into that one did you?" Stark asked

Loki stared at him. He didn't quite know what to make of all of this. Clearly he must be dreaming. After all he couldn't imagine Tony Stark being so civil to him and speaking of Loki's feelings about his one and only child. Not to mention that he was calm and in a gaming mood one moment and then angry in the next. Loki was beyond confused and very exhausted physically and emotionally, yet he found himself strangely comforted by Stark being there with him. He would rather face the rage of a father than the maniacal cackling of the grief stricken dead woman. Loki had come to realize that Anna's anger caused her to have a blood lust that matched his own.

"Where is Anna?" Loki asked Stark suddenly.

"Why are you asking about her? Do you prefer her company to mine? She's got a few screws loose in case you didn't notice."

"I cannot make any sense of this. Why are you here? What are you supposed to show me? I took your child from you, why would you be here to help me?"

Stark's face became deadly serious. "Who says I'm here to help you?"

"My father sent you so there is a purpose to you being here and I believe it is to do me good."

Tony shrugged and smiled. "Maybe so, you dreamed me up. Maybe this is supposed to be like a Christmas Carol thing except there's only one ghost. Well, you could call Anna the ghost of Christmas past; I mean she did show you some of the victims from your last fiasco. Maybe I'm supposed to be the ghost of your present, but considering you are presently in some cave or cavern or whatever, I can't see how that's helpful…maybe we're skipping the ghost of Christmas present and going straight to the future and…"

"Silence you fool! I cannot bear your incessant chatter and absurdity! What are you going on about?" Loki snapped irritability.

"You know, Scrooge…Ebenezer Scrooge….the Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens…seriously if you were going to try to rule us, it might have behooved you to learn a little about our culture. I mean that shit is classic."

"Darcy never stood a chance." Loki muttered under her breath.

"Hey I'm a genius I'll have you know." Stark snapped seriously offended this time.

"Well that is according to opinion." Loki said boredly. "And also remains to be seen. If you are here to show me something then get on with it."

Stark smirked. "Fine, we are going to look at your childhood." Stark grabbed Loki's forearm and jerked him forward. "That's what the ghost of Christmas past says by the way."

_Allfather help me, _Loki thought to himself as he was dragged away by Stark. Neither man seemed to notice the pale cold girl watching and walking silently behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys! I've gotten several emails asking me if I am going to update or finish my story. The answer is a big ole fat YES!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The truth is that I have so much going on right now with life that I am a bit overwhelmed. I am also going back to college in January, so I've been planning for that. I've been so tired lately that it's hard to find motivation, but I AM GOING to finish. I will try to have another chapter or two up soon. **

**Thanks for your continued support and interest in my writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Perils of Being a Stark: Chapter 14

Author: Ambur

Rating: M, just to be safe

Author's notes: Sorry it's been so long, but I've had one hell of a ride the last 6 months or so…I know I've kept you all waiting, so I'll go ahead and tell you, Loki wakes up in the next chapter, yay! I didn't have this one beta'd, so excuse the mistakes.

* * *

The Russian watched as his employer slithered his way over to the sleeping girl. His skin no longer crawled whenever he was in his _benefactor's _presence. However, hearing the repulsive man's voice was another matter all together.

"Ivan…come here…Ivan…

The physicist sighed deeply and made his way towards the grotesque man. Ivan forced his face to remain neutral when the beady eyes that had been looking down at the sleeping beauty were now upon him.

"When will she wake Ivan…you said it would be soon…"

"It will be soon…she has slept very long time, to wake her before her body is ready would be…"

The disfigured man grunted his displeasure, shoving Ivan as he moved passed him.

"It had better be soon my Russian friend, or it will be too bad for you…and her…"

Ivan watched his employer leave before turning his eyes back to the woman. The woman stirred in her sleep. It was obvious her dreams were troubled. He could only imagine how terrified and horrified she would be when she woke up. The Physicist was troubled himself. He had first agreed to help this man in his psychotic plan after being promised vengeance on Tony Stark. Ivan loathed Tony Stark, as did his employer, but what his employer had planned was taking it to a new level of hatred.

However, Ivan could not understand his employer's hatred of the Captain. Yes he was a pretentious do gooder, but the passion in which this man hated the Captain…and Stark…

Ivan sighed again, running his hand over his unshaven face. He was becoming tired. Too tired to keep up this level of anger, hatred, and bitterness. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He began to wonder just exactly what kind of hell he was going to bring this innocent woman into when she awoke, but it was too late to turn back now. He was in too deep and had no one to go too. Ivan chocked down the bile that arose in his throat as his subconscious voice whispered softly into his ear that _he did have someone who could help him._ If he could forgive and swallow his pride.

The table beside the sleeping woman splintered into a thousand pieces when the massive fists of the Russian slammed down and smashed it into oblivion. "NEVER!" He roared. "I will never go to them…to him…no…never…"

* * *

Tony Stark knew this day would come. He had been dreading it since his daughter had first come to live with him. How could this have happened? How could she have grown up so quickly…and now…he could barely stand the horror of it…she was dating.

And worst of all, she was dating _him…the golden boy…Mr. Goody two shoes… _

There had to be something he could do to stop this. He was an inventor…an engineer…maybe he could concoct a more luxurious glass cage for his kid. I mean, Fury had the right idea about his glass cage, it just needed to be tweaked, and given a little personality and pizzazz…after all he was only thinking about what was best for his daughter. He could probably get the original plans from Coulson…Surely Coulson would understand his plight. Although Colson was pretty much in love with the Captain as well…pathetic…truly pathetic…

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper's shrill voice startled the Iron man from behind.

"Whoa…whoa…" Tony frantically waved his arms to keep his balance on the chair he was leaning backward on to spy on his only child. "oof…" He said as he hit the floor.

"Tony, were you spying on Darcy and Steve?" Pepper asked.

"No, I am not spying. I'm chaperoning." He snapped, while looking out the glass doors to his patio where his daughter and the golden boy were lip locked. "Disgusting isn't it?"

"I think it's cute." Bruce said stepping around Piper, reaching down and pulling the genius engineer from the floor.

"Well technically no one asked you what you thought." Tony retorted, dusting himself off. "Besides, you're all sugar plums and kisses since the red head showed her interest. All she had to do was flutter those gorgeous blue assassin eyes at you and you were hooked…it's pathetic…really it is…letting a woman get to you like that. You're supposed to be a man of science and…"

Tony's rant was silenced by Pepper's lips being pressed gently, but firmly against his own. "Tony…" Pepper sighed into his mouth.

"Hmmmm?" He answered lazily.

"Shut-up!" She snapped playfully before pulling back and planting a kiss on his nose.

Bruce grinned. "At least I'm not house broken in my own home, my friend." He slapped Tony on the back and followed Pepper out of the room.

* * *

Frigga placed a fresh cool cloth on her youngest son's head, stroking his dark hair tenderly. "My son, do you not hear me? Come back to me…to us…"

"Mother, you must rest. I will stay with him."

Frigga turned and took Thor's hand. "I cannot leave him, not now that I have him back. I thought he had been lost to me forever. "

"What does father say? Why has Loki not wakened?"

"Odin does not understand why Loki will not come back. He told me the magic is no longer coming from him, but it is Loki's own magic that keeps him in deep sleep. "

Thor moved to the other side of the bed and kneeled down beside his brother. "Loki…" He said softly, "Loki please, come back to us. I cannot lose you again my brother. "

"Your father believes that Loki is not alone…that he has companions on this journey."

"Of his own making?" Thor asked incredulously. "How could that be, mother? Loki is not even aware that he is in the world?"

Frigga smiled patiently and gently at her elder soon. "Thor, this is your brother you are speaking of. Do you truly believe that Loki is not aware of anything? That where he is, his mind is not still as clever and sharp as always?"

"How can I believe anything else? It has been 10 days since father brought him up from that accursed hole in the ground and Loki has yet to stir. He is as still as death! There is only the rising and falling of his chest and that is so shallow I can barely see it."

"Thor, son, you must have faith in your father and in your brother. You have always had faith in Loki, you always believed that he would be back with us, that he was still the brother that you had loved and grown up with, played with, fought with…my son, don't lose that faith now. Your brother may need it."

Thor sighed heavily and rose, walking slowly from the room. When he reached the great hall, a tremendous feeling of anger, frustration, and worst of all, helplessness over came him. He was instantly filled with rage and with a roar that shook the foundations of the ancient hall, he charged forward destroying everything in his path with his bare hands. It took less than 5 minutes for the once great hall to lie in ruins before he collapsed from exhaustion and grief.

The three guards that had rushed to the hall when they heard the destruction started to move forward, but the King's hand stayed them. He shook his head and motioned for them to leave. Odin watched, his heart breaking for the grief, guilt, pain, and utter helplessness that his eldest son felt. Thor, the mighty, Thor, the powerful, Thor, the always victorious, Thor that could do nothing to help his brother. Odin's sigh was deep and his expression solemn, for he knew that this journey was Loki's and Loki's alone and only Loki would decide when he would come back to them.

* * *

The man moved swiftly and quietly through the shadows. He made sure the man that he was following was completely oblivious to his presence. He stayed so far back from him that the man would not even feel as if he was being followed.

Steve walked at a moderate pace whistling happily to himself. He really felt as if Stark was coming around to the idea of him dating his daughter. Even though Steve wasn't prepared to go as far as saying he actually liked Stark, he could at least admit that the more he got to know about him, the more he respected him.

Steve could see Howard Stark in Tony. Sometimes it pained Steve to be around Tony because he missed his friend. Tony's expressions, his hand gestures, his passion, his genius, even in the way he walked were so much like his father. He wondered if Tony truly had any idea how much he was like his father. Steve had been buried under the ice of course when his friend Howard Stark had married and when Tony had been born, but he knew what kind of man Howard was. Steve knew that he would've been so proud of Tony and he would've adored Pepper. Steve rolled his eyes chuckling to himself as he thought how when Howard was younger, he was almost as big of a flirt as Tony…almost. Like father like son he supposed

Ivan nearly gave himself away when Steve looked back to cross the street, but he stayed far enough back in the shadows that the war hero still did not know he was being followed, anymore than Ivan knew he was being followed. But then again, that was the Hawk's specialty. It had been a mere coincidence that Clint had seen Steve leaving the deli that was across the street from the pub that he had just left. He had started to call out to Steve when he noticed the man following him. Clint had been following Ivan following Steve for about 15 minutes. Clint was surprised that the Captain was not aware that he had a stalker, but then again, he had seen who had been on Steve's arm when he left the deli.

Upon seeing Darcy with Steve, he had already pulled his knife and was less than 10 seconds from the unsuspecting Russian when a car pulled up beside Steve and Darcy. Clint didn't have to guess who it belonged too. It was obnoxious, just like its owner. He allowed himself a smile small when the shrill sound of Darcy's voice broke the silence of the air as she screeched at her father for following her, not trusting her, and embarrassing her, treating her like a 5 year old and everything else a daughter would say to her over protective father in a situation like this. Darcy's rant lasted another minute before she turned and gave Steve the kiss of his life time just to spite her dad, then she got into the car with Stark and it pulled away. Clint could see the red on Steve's ears and the astounded look on his face from where he was. That explained the giddy way he was walking and the whistling. Steve continued whistling happily, completely oblivious to the possible threat behind him when he finally reached his home. Clint watched Ivan watch Steve go inside and shut off the lights. Clint again drew his knife, but was surprised when Ivan made no move to actually go inside the house. He watched the Russian pace in front of the stairs leading up to the door. Ivan would stop, take a small step towards the door, and then shake his head. Clint could hear him talking to himself and he could make out it was Russian, but he was too far away to really hear what Ivan was saying.

If Clint didn't know better, he would think that the strange Russian was struggling with a decision. The decision must have weighed heavily on the Russian. Clint could see how his shoulders were rounded, his posture was almost defeated and in the silhouette of the moon light, he could see the strain in the man's expression. Clint stayed in the shadows and when the Russian left, Clint left with him.

* * *

"Come on man, how much longer are you going to keep me here? I have things to lay and women to do, my friend."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Be silent you buffoon! You have ONE woman to, as you say, do_,_ you uncouth mortal, ...and I am not keeping you here. You may go away any time you wish."

Tony grinned widely. "Now you know that's a load of shit…I'm in your head man and I'm stuck here until you figure this out. What could dear old dad be trying to prove, or teach you, or whatever the hell you crazy gods are doing these days to educate your kids…oof…" Tony sputtered when he plowed into Loki's back. "Hey, what the hell…" Tony's voice trailed away when he followed Loki's eyes to the ground.

"Hello." Her tiny voice broke through the silence. The two men stared.

Tony swallowed hard and managed to whisper to Loki. "Is…that the child…the little girl…the crazy chic's kid?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but he was too stunned to speak. _Haven't you tortured me enough father?_ Loki thought bitterly to himself.

_It is not I, son, who has brought you to this place. If you see the child, it is of your own doing._

Loki shook his head, almost horrified at the thought of purposely making the child appear.

Stark began to fidget nervously, "Um….Loki? You okay there, big guy?"

"_But father…why would I want too…why would I do this? "_

"_Loki, my son, you have summoned this child. You alone know the reason. You must speak with her."_

Loki backed away slowly, shaking his head. The little girl looked up at him curiously before she spoke.

"What's your name?" Her sweet little voice sent a feeling of warmth, kindness, and something neither Loki nor Stark had felt in a long time. They felt her innocence and purity, her beauty and peace. It was overwhelming for Loki, yet comforting.

"Loki, did you bring this kid here like you did me?" Stark asked surprisingly gently.

Loki swallowed and managed to find his voice. "I…I don't…know…I don't…understand what's happening." Loki looked at Stark with a look of desperation in his eyes. "What does this mean?"

Loki stumbled back again when he was overcome by another emotion, tremendous concern and kindness, yet he did not feel this himself, no.

It was Stark. Loki looked into the eyes of his companion and saw genuine concern.

"How…can…how can you look at me like that? How can you care…what happens to me?" Loki asked barely above a whisper. He looked back down at the little girl who now held his hand in both of hers.

"Are you lost?" She asked him gently.

Loki could have laughed were it not for his circumstance…out of the mouth of babes…children are so astute and wise. They notice and see what many adults cannot or chose not to see, even when they do not understand the depth of their own words.

Loki smiled gently and leaned down to where he was face to face with the tiny girl. "Yes little one. I am lost; I have been for a very long time. It has been so long, I do not know if I will ever be found again."

The little girl reached out and touched the tip of her finger to the tear that slid down his cheek.

She smiled brightly. "It's okay. I'm lost too. We'll find the way together." She kept hold of Loki's hand and reached out and grabbed Stark's.

"Come on, we'll got this way first." She said happily and tried to pull both men forward. Loki looked at Stark, not sure what to do.

"You heard the kid, we'll do this together. So let's go."

Loki moved with them when the child and Stark began to move without him.

"Hey kid, you know any good songs?"

"How about I'm a goofy goober?"

Stark snorted. "Is that a song?"

"Of course it is!" She said indigently. "Don't you watch SpongeBob?"

Loki walked on in silence, contemplating what all of this meant while the child patiently tried to teach a very tone deaf Stark the goofy goober song that she had apparently learned from this Sponge Bob person.


	16. Chapter 16

The Perils of Being a Stark

Chapter 15

Author: Ambur

Rating: This chapter is probably a PG 13…just to be safe.

Notes: This one is not beta'd because it's been so long since I've updated, I wanted to get it out as soon as I wrote it. I do apologize for it taking so long. I also know that many of you were getting antsy about Loki getting back to Earth and seeing Darcy, so the scene where Loki actually awakes and how it comes about will be discussed in smaller sections as the next few chapters are written. There is not much going on in this chapter, just getting everyone back together again.

Loki fidgeted nervously as he leaned against the wall. Thor stood quietly beside him as they both waited for Agent Coulson to escort them back into building. Loki had been out of his semi self induced coma for a little over a week when his father informed him that he would be accompanying his brother back to Earth. Thor's help was needed by the Avenger's and Loki had some amends he needed to make. Odin had also informed Loki that as a condition of his release from his prison, he was to set the mortal girl free and present himself to her father to ask for forgiveness.

He did not know which he was dreading more, actually seeing Darcy and having to deal with what he had done to her or having to face her father. Loki was curious as to how Stark would receive him, especially since Stark had been Loki's constant companion for the past month. Loki could not help but wonder if Stark had been aware of any of it.

Thor and Loki both looked up when they heard a soft, feminine giggle. Across the parking lot of the SHEILD headquarters, going into the side door entrance was the object of Loki's desire, walking very closely with Steve Rogers. Loki swallowed down the rage he felt when he saw Darcy hand in hand with _that_ boy. Loki's eyes fell to Darcy's hand as he studied the ring that he had put there months ago. He wondered why it was not burning the boy's hand. If there was any discomfort at all for Steve, he did not show it. Perhaps the magic in the ring was directly tied to the one who wielded it, which would mean that since Loki had been away, its power had waned.

A low, dangerous growl erupted from Loki as he watched Darcy's lips meet Steve's in a kiss before they went inside the building.

"Peace, brother…" Thor warned as he took Loki's hand and unclenched it. "You have no rights to Darcy and you know it. You may not admit it to yourself, but deep down, you know it to be true. She is happy. Leave her in peace."

Loki scowled "Did you forget the…"

"Do not speak to me of that damnable ring!" Thor hissed. "You promised father that you would remove it from her finger."

"And I will. But I must tread carefully. The ring has a mind of its own. If the magic realizes that I no longer intend to force her to be mine, it could cause her harm. It does not respond to true love, it responds only to fear and dominance. That is how its maker wished it to be…"

Thor's expression grew guarded. "Loki…this ring…did you truly understand the magnitude of its power when you gave it to Darcy?"

Loki's brow creased, "I did not even think on it, Thor. My only thought at the moment was to torment her and frighten her. I understood that it would bind her to me, but I did not truly understand what that would entail. When I put the ring on her finger, I felt a rush of the darkest magic move through me…I felt cold and darkness inside of me, it was even more powerful than my anger and thirst for revenge. It took all of the strength within me to not show my fear on my face as I looked at her. "

Thor began to speak, but Loki held up his hand. "Thor, I now understand the ring. I can free her from it. I will just have to tread cautiously. Do not fear for her. I will not allow any harm to come to her."

Thor sighed. "Brother, for all of your wisdom and ability, you can be the biggest fool."

Loki blinked and then smiled shyly. "You think I am…gifted?"

Thor's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course. Do you not see your own ability? Do you think father and I blind? Loki, no matter how I treated you as a child, I have always known that you were gifted and special."

Thor turned when he saw Coulson approaching and sighed deeply. "Come, now is as good as time as any to let Lady Darcy know you have returned."

Loki scowled and began to follow. He stopped shortly when Thor stopped and looked back at him.

"And brother, do not harm the boy or I will harm you." Thor said reaching out and squeezing his younger brother's shoulder painfully. Loki grimaced and shoved him. Thor grinned widely and grabbed Loki in a head lock.

"Stop it you big oaf." Loki snapped.

Thor released him laughing and slapped him on the back causing Loki to stumble forward. Loki scowled at him before a small grin appeared on his face. There was still so much hurt between them, but this was another small step to the healing of their relationship.

"Thor…" Coulson began in greeting, holding out his hand. Thor took Coulson's hand in his and shook it.

"It is good to see you, my friend." Thor boomed loudly, clearly pleased to see the Agent alive and well.

Coulson turned to Loki and nodded in greeting. Loki began to speak, but Coulson cut him off. "If you two gentlemen would please follow me. Director Fury has a room set aside for us to meet."

The Asgardians followed Coulson into the building, through the security check points and down the hallway. Coulson led them down several hallways before finally stopping in front of a large room.

Before Loki and Thor entered the room, Agent Coulson turned and stopped in front of them. "It would seem that Mr. Stark has already entered the conference room. "

By the look on Coulson's face, Thor and Loki needed no further explanation.

Thor turned to look at his brother. "Loki, maybe this is not the best time for you to speak with him…"

"No. It is right that I should have to face this man after what I have done. What difference will it make if it is now or in the future?"

Agent Coulson nodded thoughtfully. "More back up…we need it. Just in case."

Thor and Loki waited as Coulson pulled out his phone and dialed. "Agent Hill, is Agent Barton with you…" Coulson paused and his expression looked pained. "Um…yea...Barton…probably not a great idea right now, is Agent Romanoff or Banner with you…please send them both to the conference room on the lower level."

"Is the boy in the room?" Loki asked in an annoyed tone as Coulson hung up his phone.

Phil blinked once before he realized who Loki was speaking off. "The Captain? Yes, he is in the room. Stark, Director Fury, and Rogers are waiting for you both."

"And the Lady Darcy?" Thor asked.

Agent Coulson smiled at both Asgardians, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "She is with Jane in the lab. We thought it best that she be introduced slowly to the idea of your brother being back with us."

Coulson walked in and motioned for Thor and Loki to follow. Thor walked in ahead of his brother, as if to shield him from Stark's reaction to seeing him.

"Welcome back, Thor" Steve said, reaching out to shake Thor's hand. Thor took it and nodded. Steve's eyes fell to Loki and he nodded in welcome. "Loki…"

Thor gave Steve a grateful smile. Loki struggled to hold an impassive face as he nodded back to Steve. Bruce and Natasha entered the room then. Loki's eyes travelled from face to face…Steve, Director Fury, Dr. Banner, the petite assassin and lastly, Tony Stark.

The only sign of Stark's current emotional level was his left eye twitching. The room was thick with tension. Stark stared at Loki, but his face was unreadable. Steve and Bruce moved a step closer Tony, while Thor stood directly beside his brother, his hand clutching loosely the neck of his hammer. Fury looked back and forth between Loki and Tony. He cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, we should probably get started."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and looked away. Everyone sat down except for Loki, who looked back at Stark.

"I must beg your forgiveness…" _Beg…_ the word tasted bitter, but Loki knew this is something that he must do.

Tony said nothing, just stared at Loki with the same unreadable expression.

"I am truly sorry for what I have done. I didn't…"

"Loki, perhaps now is not the time." Thor said quietly, looking at Stark.

"Yes, I agree. We need to talk about what it means to us to have Loki back on our planet. We also need to discuss some other more pressing matters."

Thor looked at Fury. "Has something happened while I was away?" Thor asked with concern on his face.

Fury glanced at Loki before answering Thor, "Yes, but that is best left unsaid in present company. After we discuss having Loki here, he will be escorted out of the building. As a member of the Avengers, Thor, you will need to be here to discuss this latest issue with us. Loki can wait for you outside, under guard."

Loki and Stark had not taken their eyes of one another.

"Mr. Stark…you must believe how…"

"I think you and I need to talk, Loki. You better believe we will have words, my friend, but now is not the time. We have more pressing matters that affect many more than just the people sitting here. Besides, when I talk to you, it's just going to be me and you, pal."

The meeting lasted around 45 minutes before everyone left the room one by one leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"What are your thoughts on this, brother?" Loki asked

Before Thor could answer, the door to the conference room opened and in walked the person that Loki had been most anxious to see.

"Hey dad, Pepper called and I…" The words died on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock before her expression turned to disbelief.

"Loki?" Darcy asked softly before turning to Thor. The look of betrayal on her face as she stared at the god of Thunder was almost too much for him to bear. "Why did you bring him here?"

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "Our father commands that he make amends for what he has done to your people…and that he must make amends to your father…and you…"

"Make amends? The god of lies, deceit, angst, and anything else wicked that takes place in this world…him, make amends? You are a fool, Thor, if you think he could change."

Thor stepped forward and took Darcy's arms gently. "Please, Darcy, you must try to understand…"

"Understand what? That your brother is a liar? A murderer? And God knows what else…how could you bring him here, when he tried to destroy everything…our way of life…our planet…what is wrong with you?" Darcy snapped, jerking herself free from Thor.

"Darcy, stop."

Darcy turned in shock to see her father standing with Fury and Steve.

Darcy glared at her father. "But dad, he nearly killed you! Why should I stop saying what we're all thinking?'

"Because we might need him for what's coming."

"What do you mean? What's coming?" Darcy asked still stung by her father's slight rebuke.

"Look, sweetheart, I don't have any use for the bastard either, but we have to look at the bigger picture here. I need you to trust me on this, okay?"

"Tell me what's going on?" Darcy said moving to stand in front of her father.

Stark glanced at Fury and Steve.

"It's too soon to really give an opinion, Darcy. If you wouldn't mind, your father and I need to speak with Thor. Rogers is going to take you home."

"Dad, what is going on?"

"Go home, Darcy"

Darcy glared at her father refusing to move. Steve shifted uncomfortably, stepping forward and taking Darcy's arm.

"Come on, Darce, please." Steve pleaded softly.

The look of anger fell from Darcy's face only to be replaced by confusion and hurt as she continued to look at her dad.

"Take her home, Steve." Stark said the weariness evident in his voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Perils of Being a Stark Chapter 17

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Beta: Brandi

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Darcy slammed the car door before storming into the house with Steve right on her heels. "Go home Darcy…you're just a girl, Darcy…this is man's business and you're just a helpless, useless little girl…" Darcy mumbled sarcastically.

"Darcy, try to understand…"

"Understand what? That my dad just took Loki's side and Thor…I could kill Thor if I could wrap my hands around his huge neck and he'd stand still long enough for me to choke him."

Steve hid his small smile at the thought of that picture. "He's not taking sides. He just thought it would be better for you if you didn't have to be around Loki so soon. He's just trying to protect you!"

"I'm not a child!" She said petulantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Again, Steve had to hide his smile.

"I'm sure that's not how he meant it. You're his only child and you've been through so much, not to mention, your father likes the drama sometimes."

Darcy's lip quirked. "Steve, are you learning turn of the century slang?"

Steve wrapped his arms around Darcy as he came to stand behind her. "Were you alright…seeing him?"

Darcy shivered slightly and Steve tightened his arms allowing Darcy to relax into the warmth of his body.

"It was a shock…I didn't think I'd ever see him again. Well, that's not true. I knew I'd have to see him again with Jane and Thor being together and Thor still loving his brother…and of course, this…" Darcy said looking at her hand that housed the ring. Steve took her hand in his, running his finger over the ring.

"Do you want me to try and take it off you?" Steve asked quietly.

"No…I don't want it to hurt you. When Clint tried, it burned his hand pretty badly."

"It's not hurting me now…I could just slide it off."

"Steve, this is Loki, nothing is that simple."

Steve continued to run his finger over the ring before tugging gently. The ring began to crackle slightly with its dark magic. Steve could feel just the beginning of a stinging sensation, but ignored it, and pulled harder. The ring budged a little up her finger. He heard Darcy gasp in surprise. The stinging began to become more intense for Steve, till it was actually burning his fingers. He ignored the pain; his genetically altered body was already healing the wound.

Steve pulled harder, actually getting the ring past her knuckle. The ring was searing hot now, scorching his skin. Darcy could smell it burning.

"Steve stop it, I don't want you hurt."

Steve ignored her and continued to pull, but noticed that he felt resistance. Darcy cried out and Steve let go of the ring, but kept hold of her hand. He pulled her hand closer to his face and could see droplets of her blood seeping from around the ring. On closer inspection, he saw that the ring had shards of metal around the band cutting into her skin to keep its place on her finger.

A wet drop hit Steve's hand and he looked into Darcy's face to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Darcy?"

Within seconds Darcy was screaming in agony. "It's burning me! My skin…it's burning…Steve, I'm burning up! Help me!"

Steve watched in horror as a bright green colored liquid began to crawl its way under her skin through her hand, up her arm, and to her neck. Darcy's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to convulse violently.

"Darcy!" Steve yelled as she crumpled, he caught her before she hit the floor.

In the other room, Steve heard the front door open.

"Hey Darcy, I'm here, you're dad wanted me to…"

"Ms. Foster…I need help…in the kitchen!" Steve yelled. Jane dropped everything and ran into the kitchen. She immediately went to Darcy, who Steve was still holding despite her convulsing.

"Oh my God, what happened? Is she having a seizure?"

"I don't know…I think the ring poisoned her."

Jane touched her skin. "Steve, she's on fire! We have to cool her body off and fast or there might be brain damage."

Jane tore of her jacket and went to work. "Take her upstairs and put her in the tub, turn the cold water on her. I'll call Thor and have him bring Loki over and…"

"Are you insane? He's the reason this is happening."

"Yes and he's the only one who can stop this Steve. She's going to die if we don't do something and Loki can help her! Stop arguing with me and do what I say damnit!"

Steve started to speak again.

"Do it now Steve, take her upstairs!" Jane snapped. Steve turned and disappeared with Darcy.

* * *

Agent Coulson, Fury, and Stark we engrossed in conversation as they entered the conference room. "I think we should set up surveillance at all three points. I can have Jarvis…" Tony stopped speaking at the look on Loki's face. Thor had his back to them, speaking rapidly into the phone that was dwarfed by his huge hand.

Stark took a step forward, looking directly at Loki. Coulson and Fury exchanged glances. "What's happening?"

Loki swallowed hard. "The ring…it is as I feared. I must get to her."

"Loki, you're not going anywhere. You are still a war criminal and terrorist…"

Loki sighed, "We do not have time for this Director Fury. If you do not let me go to her, she will die."

Loki had not taken his eyes of Stark even though he was speaking to Fury. Tony nodded to Loki as if there were some unspoken words between them.

"Go, Loki." Stark said quietly.

"Tony, you don't have the authority to…"

Loki cut him off. "Know this Director, asking your permission was me being generous. I will go whether you intend me to or not."

And with those words, Loki was gone. Thor bolted out the door, calling to Stark as he passed the men. "I will meet you there, my friend."

Stark was right behind him, running down the corridor. Coulson and Fury ran after him and made it to the front doors just as Stark suited up. He was in the air a second later.

* * *

Steve dumped another bucket of ice over the unconscious Darcy as Jane poured cold water over her body. Jane shrieked when Loki appeared out of thin air beside her, dropping to his knees and leaning over the tub. Loki took Darcy's arm and saw the poison still coursing through her body. Her skin had taken on a sickly green color. Her lips were an ashy color and slightly parted, but she was no longer convulsing.

Loki looked at Jane who had tears streaming down her face. Loki gently took Jane's hand. "I will stop this. I swear…I will stop this."

Loki stood and leaned over to scoop Darcy up, when he was shoved violently from the side into the wall.

"Don't you touch her! This is your doing."

Loki whirled around to face Steve, his first reaction had been to strike back until he saw the fear and desperation on Steve's face. Loki thought he truly did look like a child in this moment, a lost little boy being consumed by the fear of losing someone he holds dear. Loki swallowed down his rage.

"If I do not touch her, she will die, Captain. You keep reminding me that this is my doing. Yes, I put the ring on her, but I am also the only one who can ever take it off. We are wasting precious time. The longer the poison flows freely through her, the more damage it will cause. There will come a point to where she will be beyond even my repair."

Steve swallowed hard, a few tears falling down his face. He gave Loki a curt nod and moved back. Loki scooped Darcy up. "Where can I lay her?"

Jane ran out of the bathroom and Loki followed carrying Darcy.

"Brother…" Thor's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Up here, Thor." Jane answered.

Loki laid Darcy on the bed, kneeling beside her. He grabbed her left hand and touched his fingers to the ring. The ring instantly acknowledged his presence. It began to glow a bright green and the poison began to slow. Loki spoke very softly, in a language that Jane did not understand. The ring glowed even brighter and the poison stopped. Darcy's skin began to change back to a semi normal color and the tiny metal teeth around the band of the ring released the hold on her finger, going back into the band.

"Aren't you going to remove it?" Jane asked quietly.

Loki shook his head. Jane jumped slightly when she felt Thor's hands gently take hold of her shoulders but continued speaking to Loki. "I don't understand. You said you would stop this."

"And I will Ms. Foster, but now is not the time. You must trust me."

Jane started to speak, but fell silent when she felt Thor's reassuring squeeze. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her tightly against him.

"He will save her, Jane. Have no fear. He truly loves her."

Jane turned her neck and looked up at Thor with wide eyes.

Steve stood silently behind them in the door way, his fingers and knuckles white from the grip he had on the door. He let go quickly when he heard it begin to crack and splinter under his hold. Steve glared at the back of Loki's head before turning and walking out into the hall.

"Where is she?" Tony asked as he came up the steps.

Steve jerked his head in the direction of the room. Tony pushed past him and ran in. He went to Darcy's side and fell to his knees beside Loki. He took his daughter's hand in his. He kissed her hand and pulled it to his face, holding it against his cheek. He was silent a few moments before speaking to Loki.

"Okay…I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt…" His voice was barely above a whisper. Loki had to strain to hear him.

"You took her from me once before…and now here she is…taken from me again…" Tony turned and looked at Loki. Loki's breath hitched when he saw the look in Tony's eyes. Stark's eyes were hard, yet full of unshed tears. Loki could see several emotions playing across the Iron Man's face, all fighting for dominance…fear, uncertainty, anger, hope, confusion, desperation, and finally acceptance.

You bring her back to me, Loki…you get…" His voice caught in his throat. Loki started to speak, but Tony shook his head and held up his hand to silence him. "You just bring her back to me, do you understand?"

Loki, for once was speechless. He merely nodded and watched as Tony stood, leaned over his only child, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He turned without another word and left the room.

"Loki…" Thor said softly behind him.

Loki stood and turned to face his brother.

"What did he mean? Bring her back to me?" Thor asked.

"I cannot heal her here. There is no mortal cure for her, brother. And I need…"Loki paused as if uncertain.

"You need father's help…" Thor finished.  
Loki nodded looking at the fearful expression that crossed Jane's face.

"You're going to take her away? To Asgard?" Jane asked softly.

Loki didn't answer. He turned and scooped Darcy into his arms.

"Will you come with me, brother?" Loki asked.

"Of course…" Thor answered him as he turned Jane to face him. "We shall return. And Lady Darcy will be as she was before. All will be well, fear not, my love."

Jane nodded, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Thor kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Thor…we must go now."

Thor nodded, giving Jane's shoulders one more squeeze. He then moved to stand beside Loki .

"Take hold of my sleeve." Loki said to him and in an instance all three were gone.

Jane let go of the deep sob she had been holding and crumpled to the floor. She felt herself being enveloped from behind in strong arms. Steve sat down behind her, pulling her against him, holding her as she cried for her friend and the man she loved. Steve stroked her hair gently, speaking softly to her words of comfort that were just as much for himself as they were for Jane.

Downstairs, Tony Stark stood quietly, with tears streaming down his face as he struggled with himself and the war raging inside of him. Had he made the right decision…giving this strange immortal man his only child, trusting her to him? Could he trust him to bring her back to him? Would her ever see her again? Was it worth the risk of her life to trust Loki…to trust the god of lies and trickery with his baby girl…his Darcy?


End file.
